


New Adventure

by aicchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Friendship, Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: “Kami berlima sekaligus? Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama serius?” Reiju sedikit heran dengan ‘titah’ kedua orang tuanya saat memanggil kelima anaknya berkumpul di istana utama kerajaan Germa.“Ya. Kalian sudah terlalu lama bersantai di sini. Berlayarlah dan lihat dunia! Ada begitu banyak hal menarik di sana,” ujar Jajji, pemimpin utama kerajaan Germa, didampingi oleh istrinya yang jelita.“Tapi kalau kami semua pergi, bagaimana kalau Otou-sama butuh menggerakkan pasukan?” tanya Ichiji.“Aku masih sanggup mengurus kerajaan ini tanpa bantuan bocah-bocah seperti kalian,” Jajji menepuk sandaran tangan di kursinya, “Jadi!!”Suara kencang itu membuat lima anak Vinsmoke berdiri tegak.“Sampai aku panggil, kalian tidak boleh kembali ke Germa.”Sementara sang ratu hanya tersenyum manis di sebelah suaminya. Sungguh, siapapun tak akan mampu membantah di hadapan senyum surgawi seperti itu.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sanjiii!! Cepatlah!! Kau mau sampai kapan di dapur?!”

“Kau sudah janjikan ini sejak kemarin!”

“BERISIK!! KALIAN PIKIR MASAK ITU SEPERTI SULAP, APA?!”

Kehebohan yang biasa itu terdengar di istana salah satu putra pewaris nama besar keluarga Vinsmoke, keluarga penguasa kerajaan Germa yang dikenal sebagai Negara Tanpa Tanah atau Negara Bergerak. Kerajaan itu memiliki lima pewaris yang kesemuanya adalah petarung tangguh yang selain menjadi putri dan pangeran, mereka juga adalah komandan utama pasukan kerajaan yang dikenal dengan nama Germa 66.

Reiju, sang putri pertama sekaligus anak perempuan satu-satunya yang berusia delapan belas tahun, diberi julukan Poison Pink. Seorang gadis belia yang cantik bagai bunga mawar, jangan berani menyentuhnya jika tak ingin terluka.

Ichiji, putra pertama dari kembar empat yang berusia sembilan belas tahun. Dikenal dengan julukan Sparkling Red. Pemuda yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam itu terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan tanpa ampun pada musuhnya. Tapi siapapun tahu kalau dia cukup _over protective_ pada kakak dan adik-adiknya.

Niji putra kedua, dikenal dengan nama Electric Blue. Pemuda ber- _google_ yang tak pernah menyaring ucapannya hingga tak jarang menimbulkan korban sakit hati berkepanjangan dan berbuntut maut. Meski begitu dia tak akan sudi ada orang yang berani menghina anggota keluarganya.

Sanji si putra ketiga berjulukan Black Leg. Memiliki hobi yang sedikit di luar kebiasaan para bangsawan, yaitu memasak. Meski begitu kekuatan yag dimiliki Sanji sama mengerikannya dengan keempat anak Vinsmoke yang lain. Seorang _Ladies Man_ yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk memuja seluruh wanita di dunia.

Yonji, putra terakhir yang diberi julukan Winch Green tak kalah dari saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Dengan sifatnya yang meledak-ledak dan lebih mengandalkan insting, dia adalah seorang petarung yang bisa dikatakan … brutal.

Kelima saudara ini bagaikan pondasi yang akan timpang jika salah satu tak ada. Keakraban mereka adalah anugrah bagi kerajaan Germa dan kutukan bagi musuh-musuh mereka.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**One Piece © Oda Eiichiro**

**New Adventure © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Humor**

**Alternate Reality**

**Happy Vinsmoke Family cuz I’m too tired of drama**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

“Sanjiiii!!! Aku sudah lapaaar!!” rengek Yonji, merebahkan badan atasnya ke meja makan, “San~ji~”

Pintu dapur terbuka oleh tendangan Sanji yang masuk ke ruang makan dengan membawa kue coklat bertumpuk tiga, “Kau itu … menghias kue seperti ini butuh waktu lama, bego! Dasar tukang makan.”

“Salahmu sendiri!! Untuk apa menghias sebagus itu kalau akhirnya akan dimakan? B E G O!!”

Sebelum terjadi perkelahian sekelas anak berumur lima tahun, Reiju menengahi, “Sudahlah, kalian berdua! Jangan rusak jam minum teh kita. Yonji, kalau kau protes terus, aku akan memberimu irisan yang paling kecil.”

Ancaman itu cukup untuk membuat Yonji patuh.

Lalu Sanji meletakkan kue coklat hasil karyanya di tengah meja.

“Wah … macaron,” Reiju tersenyum melihat camilan favoritnya menjadi hiasan di atas kue itu.

Sanji tersenyum pada kakak perempuannya, “Kemarin kau bilang ingin makan ini kan, _Nee-sama_.”

“Lalu mana pesananku? Aku kan bilang mau makan _cheese fondue_ ,” kata Niji.

Sanji menoleh sadis, “Oh? Kau bilang begitu ya? Maaf aku tidak … aku sengaja tidak mendengarnya.”

“HAH?!”

Sekali lagi Reiju menengahi, “Sudahlah!! Duduk kalian semua!!” serunya setengah membentak, kalau tidak begitu hari bisa keburu sore. “Ichiji, kau ini jangan diam saja seperti patung begitu.”

Ichiji mengangkat bahunya, “Mengurusi mereka cuma buang-buang tenaga saja.”

Akhirnya setelah kehebohan itu, acara minum teh harian para anak Vinsmoke pun berlangsung dengan damai.

.

.

“Kami berlima sekaligus? _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ serius?” Reiju sedikit heran dengan ‘titah’ kedua orang tuanya saat memanggil kelima anaknya berkumpul di istana utama kerajaan Germa.

“Ya. Kalian sudah terlalu lama bersantai di sini. Berlayarlah dan lihat dunia! Ada begitu banyak hal menarik di sana,” ujar Jajji, pemimpin utama kerajaan Germa, didampingi oleh istrinya yang jelita.

“Tapi kalau kami semua pergi, bagaimana kalau _Otou-sama_ butuh menggerakkan pasukan?” tanya Ichiji.

“Aku masih sanggup mengurus kerajaan ini tanpa bantuan bocah-bocah seperti kalian,” Jajji menepuk sandaran tangan di kursinya, “Jadi!!”

Suara kencang itu membuat lima anak Vinsmoke berdiri tegak.

“Sampai aku panggil, kalian tidak boleh kembali ke Germa.”

Sementara sang ratu hanya tersenyum manis di sebelah suaminya. Sungguh, siapapun tak akan mampu membantah di hadapan senyum surgawi seperti itu.

.

Sebuah kapal induk berukuran besar sudah disiapkan berikut satu kompi pasukan terlatih dan juga staff istana yang profesional. Kapal itu akan jadi rumah bagi lima bersaudara itu sampai sang Ayah memanggil mereka pulang.

“Apa-apaan? Kenapa mendadak kita disuruh berlayar?” Yonji berdiri di dek kapal yang luas, lengkap dengan kolam renang dan kursi-kursi santai. Pepohonan dan tanaman hias ditata sedemikian rupa hingga mirip dengan halaman istana di kampung halaman mereka. Bendera kerajaan Germa berkibar bangga di tiang utama.

“Kau protes saja langsung ke _Otou-sama_. Paling juga bakal diabaikan,” Niji terkekeh, sudah duduk santai di pinggir kolam.

Reiju malah tampak bersemangat, “Tapi ini menyenangkan sekali, kan? Berlayar entah kemana. Tanpa tujuan. Membiarkan angin membawa kita. Aku tidak sabar untuk berkelana di lautan.”

“Mana Sanji?”

Ternyataan dari Ichiji membuat mereka sadar kalau si putra ketiga tidak ada di sana.

Reiju melongok dari pagar dek dan melihat Sanji masih ada di dermaga, “Sanjiiii!! Kau sedang apa? Ayo naik sini!!”

“Sebentar dulu! Aku harus mengajak Cosette,” seru Sanji dengan suara yang cukup kencang karena jarak dari dermaga ke dek atas setara bangunan bertingkat dua.

“Cosette, siapa?!”

“Kepala koki di istanaku. Dia harus ikut, kalau tidak aku tidak akan leluasa di dapur.”

“Astaga, Sanji!! Yang kita ajak itu kepala staff di istana utama, masa kau bandingkan dengan staff pribadimu?”

“Jangan remehkan, Cosette. Ah!” Sanji menoleh pada seorang gadis berkepang yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa koper, “akhirnya … masuk dan kita akan segera berangkat!”

“B-baik, Tuan Sanji.”

Sanji menyibak jubah yang menjadi _trademark_ pewaris Vinsmoke. Semua memakai warna hitam kecuali Ichiji yang memilih warna putih. Sanji melompat tinggi dan mendarat di dek, tepat di sebelah Reiju, “Beres. Kita siap berangkat kapan pun,” kata Sanji.

Akhirnya kapal besar itu pun mengangkat sauh dan mengembangkan layar, perlahan meninggalkan dermaga dari kerajaan yang terdiri dari lusinan kapal induk yang berlayar bersama. Perjalanan baru mereka, akan segera dimulai.

.

#

.

“Grand line? Yang benar saja? Tempat itu rusuh karena bajak laut,” Yonji duduk malas di sofa panjang.

“Kau takut dengan bajak laut, adik kecil,” Niji terkekeh.

“Siapa yang takut pada cecunguk pembuat kekacauan seperti itu?” Yonji menjulurkan lidahnya pada Niji.

“Aku setuju kita ke Grand Line,” Reiju menunjuk garis di peta dunia, “lautan ganas yang dipenuhi orang-orang kuat dari seluruh dunia. Masa kalian tidak ada yang tertarik, sih? Kalian cuma mau hidup mengapung di lautan?”

“Aku setuju dengan _Nee-sama_ ,” kata Sanji, “mungkin All Blue ada di lautan itu.”

Ichiji menepuk, sedikit mencengkram kepala Sanji, “Sudah kubilang, All Blue itu hanya mitos!! Hanya dongeng!!”

“Itu nyata!! Lihat saja!! Aku akan menemukan All Blue!” Sanji meloloskan diri dari Ichiji, “padahal kan kau sendiri yang sering membacakanku cerita tentang All Blue waktu kita kecil dulu.”

“Itu hanya dongeng sebelum tidur!!” geram Ichiji tapi Sanji sudah melenggang ke sebelah Reiju.

Akhirnya tujuan mereka diputuskan. Ichiji memberitahu itu pada kapten kapal yang segera melajukan kapal ke arah Grand Line. Lautan ganas yang menjadi jalur utama para bajak laut demi mengejar sebuah harta peninggalan sang Raja Bajak Laut, Gol D. Roger, One Piece.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju ke Grand Line memakan waktu tiga hari dan melalui jalur yang sangat _anti mainstream_. Dan keputusan mereka masuk ke Grand Line sama sekali tidak sia-sia. Belum ada sehari, mereka sudah disambut oleh sebuah kapal bajak laut yang coba merampok, tapi nyatanya, itu malah jadi olah raga yang sangat menyenangkan.

“Ah~ kenapa harta mereka jelek semua sih?” Reiju membuang satu peti berisi intan permata ke laut, “aku tidak butuh sampah seperti ini.”

“Heh! Bajak laut miskin ternyata,” Yonji sedang asik melempari bom kecil bersama Niji ke arah bangkai kapal yang sudah tidak karuan wujudnya.

Sanji menyiapkan jus jeruk dan juga pai apel yang baru saja matang, “Kalian mau ini tidak? Kalau tidak mau, aku kembalikan ke dapur saja.”

Seruan Sanji membuat Niji dan Yonji berhenti melempari bom. Mereka berdua menghampiri Sanji dan mengambil potongan pai langsung dari piring.

“OI! CUCI TANGAN DULU!!” hadrik Sanji.

“Kelamaan!” Yonji sudah melahap pai itu bersama Niji di sebelahnya.

Mencoba menahan emosi, Sanji mengambil sepotong pai, meletakkannya di piring saji lalu membawanya pada Reiju, “ _Nee-sama_ , untukmu.”

“ _Ara_ — terima kasih, sayang. Makan pai setelah olah raga memang nikmat sekali.”

Sanji tersenyum.

“Kau tidak mengambilkannya untukku?”

Sanji memandang Ichiji, “Kau kan punya tangan dan kaki. Ambil saja sendiri.”

Reiju tertawa melihat keakraban yang tak biasa di antara adik-adiknya, “Lalu setelah ini kita ke mana? Aku ingin _shopping_ sampai puas.”  

“Kau ini … _shopping_ saja yang diurusi,” keluh Ichiji.

“Aku akan menemani _Nee-sama_ kemana pun!” seru Sanji.

Reiju memeluk Sanji, “Kalian bertiga itu tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Tidak seperti Sanji-ku ini.”

Senang dipeluk kakak perempuan kesayangannya, Sanji tersenyum lebar lalu melepaskan diri, “Malam ini _Nee-sama_ mau makan apa? Aku akan masak istimewa untukmu.”

“Sungguh?”

“TUH KAN!! KAU SELALU PILIH KASIH, SANJI!” protes Yonji yang langsung _nemplok_ di punggung Sanji, membuat si kembar ke-tiga itu agak limbung.

“SIAPA YANG PILIH KASIH?!”

Reiju menghadapkan wajah Sanji padanya, “Hei, aku mau hamburger steak dengan telur mata sapi dan saus jamur. Oke?”

“Tentu saja, _Nee-sama_ ,” jawab Sanji dengan senyum lebar, sungguh berbeda jauh dengan jawaban untuk saudara-saudara kembarnya.

Satu lagi hari penuh kedamaian mereka lewati di kapal itu. Rasanya tidak sabar menunggu petualangan apa yang menunggu mereka di depan sana.

.

#

.

“Aah!! Seru sekali belanja di sini. Tempatnya indah, barangnya bagus,” Reiju berjalan menyusuri kota yang hampir seluruh sendi kehidupannya bersentuhan dengan air. Sesuai dengan nama tempat ini, Water Seven. Hampir seluruh kegiatan masyarakat kota ini di lakukan di air. Café, toko kelontong, sampai restoran mengapung di kanal-kanal yang membelah kota. Sungguh luar biasa.

Ichiji memutuskan untuk berhenti di sini karena kapal mereka perlu perawatan setelah sebulan berlayar tanpa henti. Mereka akan tinggal di sini selama seminggu untuk memastikan kapal mereka selesai dengan sempurna.

Sanji mendampingi sang kakak untuk berbelanja. Tapi mereka berdua tak mengenakan pakaian yang biasa mereka pakai dalam misi. Karena ini perjalanan bebas, merekapun berbusana lebih santai. Walau bagi Sanji, satu set kemeja, dasi, _vest_ , jas, celana kain dan sepatu pantofel adalah outfit yang ‘santai’, Reiju lebih memilih terusan putih sebatas paha yang menyamarkan tato angka 6 di tiap kakinya.

Entah sudah berapa puluh toko mereka kunjungi tapi Reiju belum juga puas.

“Lihat itu ada toko sepatu. Ayo, Sanji.”

Dengan membawa lima tas besar berisi belanjaan sang kakak, Sanji berjalan sambil memandangi kota yang indah ini. Air. Air. Air. Sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat adalah air jernih yang berkilauan.

Terlalu terpesona pada pemandangan kota, Sanji sampai tak melihat jalan dan alhasil dia menabrak seseorang. Mata Sanji cepat menangkap kalau yang dia tabrak adalah seorang gadis. Dengan refleks yang luar biasa, Sanji meraih lengan gadis itu dan menahan agar dia tidak terjatuh ke kanal.

“Ah!!” mata Sanji lagsung berubah menjadi bentuk hati begitu melihat wujud utuh dari orang tadi, seorang gadis berambut hitam. “ _Milady_ ~ maafkan aku sudah menabrakmu.”

Gadis itu tampak pucat dan senyumnya separuh hati.

“ _Lady_?” mendadak Sanji jadi panik, “ke-kenapa kau pucat pasi seperti itu? Apa kau terluka? Apa aku melukaimu?”

“Ti- Tidak. Kau tidak menyakitiku. Sungguh,” ujar gadis itu, “maaf— aku harus pergi,” gadis itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Sanji yang mematung di tempatnya.

Sanji memandang arah kepergian gadis itu. Dia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini, tapi itu mustahil juga.

“Sanji!!”

Seruan dari Reiju baru membuat Sanji bergerak. Dia pun bergegas menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah ada jauh di depan.

“Kau ini kenapa malah bengong?”

“Maaf, _Nee-sama_ , aku bertemu dengan bidadari barusan.”

Reiju menghela napas, sudah paham benar dengan kelakuan adiknya yang pecinta wanita sejati ini, “Ya sudah ayo. Sebentar lagi sudah dekat waktunya makan malam. Aku lapar.”

“Kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu?” Sanji mensejajari langkah kakaknya.

“Tidaklah. Kau pasti capek sudah menemaniku dari pagi. Hari ini aku traktir kau makan di restoran terbaik di sini. Oke?”

Sanji tersenyum, “Apapun, aku ikut saja,” dia mengikuti kakaknya tapi sekali lagi Sanji menoleh ke belakang. Masih bertanya apa gerangan yang membuat gadis secantik tadi tampak begitu ketakutan. Harusnya Sanji menawarkan bantuan padanya ....

.

.

Enam hari sudah mereka tinggal di Water Seven, sedikit terganggu karena adanya Aqua Laguna yang memporakporandakan kota bagian bawah. Itu membuat Reiju jadi kesal karena acara shopping-nya terganggu. Panglima perang atau pun bukan, Reiju tetaplah seorang wanita yang butuh barang-barang indah.

“ _Nee-sama_ , tenanglah! Mereka bilang toko-toko akan kembali buka besok. Kota seperti ini pasti sudah biasa menghadapi bencana seperti kemarin itu,” Sanji menuangkan teh untuk kakaknya.

“Tetap saja kesal,” Reiju menerima cangkir bermotif bunga dan menyecap isinya, manis, sesuai seleranya, “pokoknya besok kau harus ikut denganku, Yonji!!”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yonji langsung tersedak kue yang sedang dia makan, sukses menjadikannya bahan tertawaan Niji.

“Ke—kenapa aku? Biasanya kau ajak Sanji,” Yonji menunjuk pada Sanji yang sedang memberikan teh untuk Ichiji.

“Sanji ingin pergi berburu bahan makanan. Sepertinya dia sudah gatal ingin memasak.”

Sanji hanya nyengir.

“Bhuu bhuu—kalau belanja denganmu, pasti kaki dan tanganku pegal membawa ba—” keluhan Yonji segera berhenti begitu sang kakak perempuan mendelik padanya.

Niji menepuk-nepuk punggung Yonji, “Semangat ya, adik kecil!”

“SIAPA YANG ADIK KECIL?!” jerit Yonji.

Ichiji hanya meminum tehnya dalam diam. Tak mau buang tenaga percuma meladeni saudara-saudaranya.

Sore yang biasa untuk lima bersaudara Vinsmoke.

.

.

Sanji berjalan menyusuri pinggir kanal. Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, langit biru tak berawan menghiasi pagi yang indah. Kota sudah begitu ramai di jam sepuluh pagi seperti ini. Toko-toko sudah  buka dan orang-orang tak mau membuang waktu di dalam ruangan.

Sambil bersenandung, Sanji berjalan menuju ke daerah pasar. Dia ingin membeli beberapa ikan dan juga sayuran. Tiga hari tak memasak membuat tangannya terasa tak nyaman. Bagian kota yang memperjualbelikan bahan mentah ada jauh di bawah, Sanji harus berjalan sekitar satu jam sebelum mencapainya. Tapi dia hanya ingin santai dan menikmati suasana kota yang baru pertama dia kunjungi.

“Wah!! Lihat ini Robin, pakaiannya indah sekali. Aku suka yang seperti ini.”

“Bagaimana dengan furnitur untuk kapalnya, _Kokaishi_ - _san_.”

Pandangan Sanji langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut hitam yang tak jauh darinya, gadis yang dia temui kemarin, “AH! _Lady_ ~” Sanji pun langsung menghampiri gadis itu, meski kehadirannya membuat dua orang di depan toko pakaian itu terkejut.

“ _Ara_ … Tuan yang kemarin.”

Sanji membungkuk hormat pada gadis di hadapannya, “Kau membuatku cemas kemarin itu. Kau tidak apa-apa, _Lady_? Apa aku memang melukaimu kemarin?”

Gadis berambut hitam di sana tersenyum, “Tidak, Tuan. Anda sama sekali tidak melukaiku. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas.”

“Dia kenalanmu, Robin?” tanya gadis lain yang berambut oranye pendek, tampak lebih muda dari yang berambut hitam.

“Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri,” Sanji tersenyum, “Namaku Sanji. Vinsmoke Sanji. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, _ladies_. Kalau berkenan, sudikan memberitahuku nama kalian?”

“Aku Robin, dan ini Nami.”

“Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, _ladies_? Liburan? Atau kalian penduduk lokal?” tanya Sanji.

“Oh… kami … kami pendatang,” kata Nami.

Saat itu Sanji menyadari pandangan Robin padanya, “Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?”

“Kau bilang tadi nama keluargamu Vinsmoke… maksudmu Vinsmoke— Vinsmoke? Dari Kerajaan Germa?”

“Oh! Kau dari North Blue, Robin- _chan_?” tanya Sanji yang merasa sudah akrab dengan dua gadis itu.

“Tidak. Tapi aku tahu kisah tentang kerajaan kalian. Aku mempelajari tentang sejarah.”

“Ah… pantas saja.”

Pembicaraan itu menarik minat Nami, “Apa maksudmu dengan kerajaan, Robin?”

Robin tersenyum, “Jika tuan ini membawa nama Vinsmoke, bisa dipastikan dia adalah pangeran dari Kerajaan Germa.”

Raut wajah Nami langsung berubah bagaikan tengah melihat sepeti besar berisi harta karun, “P- P- P- PANGERAN? PANGERAN SUNGGUHAN?!”

Merasa ini akan jadi obrolan panjang, Sanji mengundang kedua gadis itu untuk minum teh di  café terdekat. Setelah memesan minum dan makanan ringan, mereka kembali mengobrol.

“Jadi kau di sini dengan keempat saudaramu? Seluruh pewaris Vinsmoke di luar kerajaan? Apa ini bijak?” tanya Robin.

“Ini perintah langsung dari _Otou-sama_. Kami tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula menyenangkan juga berlayar tanpa tujuan seperti ini.”

Nami mengaduk tehnya yang barusan diantarkan oleh pelayan, “Ini kali pertama aku bertemu dengan pangeran sungguhan. Kupikir anggota kerajaan akan kemana-mana dengan parade mengawal mereka.”

Sanji tertawa, “Tidak semua seperti itu. Ya—beberapa memang iya, tapi kami tidak seperti itu di luar daerah kekuasaan kami. Germa adalah kerajaan militer, sebisa mungkin kami tidak bertindak sembarangan di daerah yang tidak menjadi sasaran kami. Untuk apa menyulut perang yang tidak perlu, kan?”

“Hmm… kalian berbeda dengan beberapa kisah yang pernah aku baca. Sejak dulu Germa terkenal dengan pasukan militer yang sangat kuat dan tak segan menumpahkan darah untuk merebut kekuasaan.”

Tawa kembali terdengar dari Sanji, “Robin- _chan_ , itu sejarah kakek buyutku. Kami yang sekarang lebih santai. Nyaris seluruh wilayah di North Blue ada dalam kekuasaan kami, ditambah dengan Raja dan Ratu yang kelewat mesra setiap harinya, kurasa akan butuh waktu lama sampai perang pecah atas nama Germa.”

Di jalan di seberang kanal, Sanji melihat beberapa orang berseragam Marines tampak berkeliaran. Mereka tak ada di kota ini kemarin.

“Apa ada masalah di sini? Kenapa Angkatan Laut kemari?”

“Mungkin … masalah dengan bajak laut? Kau tahu … banyak juga kapal bajak laut yang membenahi kapal mereka di sini, kan?” kata Nami cepat.

“Ah!! Tak terpikir olehku. Kau benar-benar pintar, Nami- _san_ ,” lalu Sanji mengeluarkan jam sakunya, “Sudah jam segini. Maaf, _ladies_ , aku harus pergi,” dia berdiri kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Robin dan Nami, “semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu.”

Setelah berpamitan dengan dua gadis menawan tadi, Sanji bergegas menuju ke pasar sebelum kehabisan bahan yang bagus.

.

#

.

Setelah ‘liburan’ satu minggu di Water Seven, kapal induk yang membawa lima anak Vinsmoke pun berlayar kembali. Dua tiga hari terlampaui dengan damai sebelum kapal mereka terhempas oleh badai yang sama sekali tak terdeteksi sebelumnya.

“Aku akan ke anjungan depan,” Ichiji memakai mantelnya.

“Jangan, Ichiji! Angin di luar kencang sekali!” tahan Reiju.

Tapi Ichiji abai, dia membuka pintu ruang santai tempat mereka berkumpul, “Aku hanya sebentar. Tidak akan ada masalah.”

Sanji berdiri dan mengambil mantelnya juga, “Aku temani. Berdua akan lebih cepat dan aman.”

“Hati-hati, kalian berdua,” Reiju mengantar sampai ke depan pintu.

“ _Nee-sama_ , mereka bukan bayi lagi. Badai segini sih cuma angin sepoi-sepoi saja,” Niji duduk santai di sofa sambil memainkan sebuah belati kecil.

Berbeda dengan Yonji yang bergulingan di karpet tebal, “Aaaah… sampai kapan badai ini? Aku mulai mual!!” dia memeluk bantal duduk dan membenamkan wajahnya

“Awas saja kalau kau sampai muntah, kulempar kau ke laut,” ancam Reiju.

Sementara itu di luar, Ichiji dan Sanji berjuang untuk mencapai ruang kendali yang ada di bagian depan dek. Tapi melintasi dek di tengah hujan angin seperti ini bukan pekara mudah. Ichiji memimpin jalan dengan melindungi kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

Sanji berjalan di belakang Ichiji, sedikit ngeri melihat intensitas badai yang seperti ini. Dia berjalan perlahan seraya menghindari benda-benda yang berterbangan. Entah sepotong kayu atau ranting tanaman. Para prajurit yang merangkap sebagai awak kapal memenuhi dek, berusaha mempertahankan layar di tiang utama dan juga menjaga keseimbangan kapal.

Baru sampai di tengah dek, mendadak Sanji melihat tali besar pengikat layar melesat ke arah Ichiji. Tak sempat memberi peringatan, Sanji mendorong tubuh kakak kembarnya dan itu membuatnya telak tersabet tali itu.

“SANJI!!” Ichiji menoleh dan melihat tubuh Sanji terhempas dari dek. Dia langsung berdiri dan melompat  ke arah Sanji, meraih tangan adiknya dan menggenggamnya erat. Tubuhnya terseret hingga ke pagar dek dan Ichiji sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya di sana.

“ICHIJI, LEPASKAN TANGANMU!! KAU BISA JATUH!”

“TIDAK AKAN AKU LEPASKAN!!” Ichiji merapatkan cengkraman pada pergelangan tangan Sanji.

“TUAN ICHIJI!! TUAN SANJI!” belasan prajurit mereka langsung berusaha membantu.

Tapi di tengah terpaan badai sedahsyat ini, mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak. Air membuat tangan Ichiji menjadi licin.

“SANJI! SANJI BERTAHANLAH!!”

Sekuat apapun Sanji mencoba, tapi tenaganya kalah oleh amukan badai laut ini. Dan saat angin berhembus dengan kencang, tangan Ichiji terlepas darinya….

“SANJIIII!!”

Yang terakhir Sanji ingat adalah wajah pucat Ichiji. Dan kesadarannya hilang begitu dingin air laut membekukan tubuhnya.

.

#

.

Suara debur ombak perlahan mengembalikan fungsi indera Sanji. Dia mencoba menarik napas meski hasilnya adalah dia terbatuk kencang dan memuntahkan air laut yang tertelan entah seberapa banyak.

Setelah berhasil menormalkan tubuhnya, Sanji memandang ke sekeliling dan menemukan dirinya terdampar di sebuah pulau aneh. Mirip seperti kastil yang sudah ditinggalan penghuninya. Di tengah pekatnya kabut, Sanji melihat wujud sebuah istana megah.

 _Di mana ini? Seberapa jauh aku hanyut?_ _Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?_ Sanji berdiri walau tubuhnya sedikit memberontak. Dia memeriksa tubuhnya dan tak menemukan kerusakan parah, hanya beberapa memar dan luka gores saja. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, mungkin efek kekurangan oksigen atau tadi dia sempat menabrak sesuatu. Entahlah. Sanji mencari Denden Mushi miliknya, tapi ternyata tidak ada.

_Oke… ini kacau. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Ichiji kalau tidak ada Denden Mushi. Mungkin di istana itu ada Denden Mushi yang bisa aku pakai._

Sanji pun melangkah menuju ke arah hutan. Tapi belum seberapa jauh, dia dikejutkan oleh suara raungan yang sanggup menggetarkan tanah. Dan dari kejauhan, dia melihat sosok monster bertubuh luar biasa besar muncul di dekat istana.

“APA ITU?!!” Sanji tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak walau dia hanya sendirian. Seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah melihat makhluk yang seperti itu.

Akhirnya Sanji pun memacu langkahnya menuju pusat keributan.

.

Saat tiba di tempat kejadian, Sanji terkejut pada banyaknya orang yang berkumpul di sana. Monster besar itu tengah di keroyok oleh beberapa orang tapi sepertinya tak berpengaruh banyak.  Lalu pandangan Sanji tertuju pada dua sosok yang dia kenal.

“Itu kan… Robin- _chan_ dan Nami- _san_? Kenapa mereka di sini? Kenapa mereka bertarung?” tanya Sanji entah pada siapa. Dia pun menepuk punggung orang terdekat dengannya, “Hei kau!! Apa yang terjadi di sini? Siapa mereka? Monster apa itu?”

“Itu Oars! Monster zombie ciptaan Moria.”

_Moria? Bukankah itu nama salah satu Shichibukai?_

“Lalu itu kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami. Mereka akan mengalahkan Oars dan Moria lalu merebut bayangan kami kembali.”

_Bajak laut? Robin-chan dan Nami-san adalah bajak laut? Lalu bayangan … apa maksudnya?_

Sanji memandang ke tanah dan melihat orang-orang di sana tak memiliki bayangan sepertinya.  Lalu dia kembali memandang pertarungan yang agak berat sebelah itu.

Aku harus menolong Robin- _chan_ dan Nami- _san_!!” Sanji menerobos kerumunan orang-orang sampai ke depan. Sanji memutar tubuhnya sekali lalu kaki kanannya menyala terang oleh bara api. Teknik miliknya yang bahkan tak dikuasai oleh saudara-saudaranya.

“ **Diable Jambe**!” dia melompat tinggi, sangat tinggi hingga dia ada tepat di bawah rahang monster itu, “ **Mouton Shot**!!” dengan satu tendangan, Sanji menghantam rahang si monster, membuat tubuh raksasa itu terhuyung. Sanji mendarat tak jauh dari Robin.

“Sanji- _san_?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!” Tanya Robin yang jelas sekali tampak kelelahan.

“Ceritanya nanti saja, Robin- _chan_. Sekarang kita harus kalahkan monster itu. Aku akan membantu kalian.”

Lalu seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya datang menghampiri mereka, “Dia siapa, Robin? Temanmu?”

“Begitulah. Ini Sanji- _san_ , dia bilang dia akan membantu kita melawan Oars,” kata Robin, “Sanji- _san_ , ini Luffy, kapten bajak laut Topi Jerami.”

Sanji hanya mengangguk singkat, “Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini, tapi monster itu jelas tidak bisa dibiarkan.”

“HO HOOO!!! BAIKLAH, SANJI! TOLONG, YA?!” Dan Luffy pun kembali menyerang monter itu dengan membabi buta.

Sejenak Sanji diam di tempatnya, mengawasi pergerakan mereka yang bertarung. Sekilas saja Sanji tahu kalau kelompok bajak laut ini bukanlah kelompok yang lemah. Terlebih yang namanya Luffy itu, walau bertarung dengan tangan kosong, kekuatannya sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan.

_Heh! Olahraga yang lumayan._

Sanji pun segera bergabung dengan kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami untuk menjatuhkan Oars.

.

.

.

Pertarungan melawan Oars bukanlah pertarungan yang mudah. Belum lagi mereka harus menghadapi Moria demi merebut kembali bayangan orang-orang dan beberapa anggota Topi Jerami, termasuk Robin. Sudah lama sekali Sanji tidak bertarung habis-habisan seperti ini. Tubuhnya luluh lantak karena dia memforsir tubuhnya untuk terus memakai diable jambe.

Namun belum lagi mereka sempat bernapas lega, tiba-tiba di sana muncullah Bartholomew Kuma, salah satu dari _Shichibukai_ , sama seperti Moria. Dengan kondisi kelelahan, tentu saja Sanji dan kru Topi Jerami tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghadapi Shichibukai sekali lagi. Hanya dengan menerima dua serangan dari Kuma, mereka semua tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Termasuk Luffy. Sanji sendiri mati-matian supaya tidak jatuh pingsan.

Kemudian Sanji terkejut saat melihat pemuda berambut hijau berdiri di hadapan Kuma. Roronoa Zoro, ahli pedang yang menggunakan tiga bilah pedang sekaligus. Anggota terkuat di tim bajak laut Topi Jerami setelah sang kapten.

Dengan tubuh penuh luka dan stamina yang terkuras habis, Zoro masih berdiri.

“Luffy adalah orang yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.”

Begitu katanya.

Ucapan yang penuh keyakinan. Bias mata itu belum kalah. Belum menyerah. Keyakinan pada sang kapten membuat Zoro tetap berdiri. Dan Sanji … tak pernah melihat keteguh yang sampai seperti itu. Dia tak pernah … melihat tekad yang begitu kuat meski maut ada di depan mata.

Sanji hanya sanggup diam saat Kuma, yang menarik keluar seluruh sakit dari luka-luka yang diderita oleh Luffy, memberikan kumpulan energi itu pada Zoro.

Seketika suara teriakan Zoro membaha membelah kesunyian tempat itu. Sekujur tubuh Sanji menggigil mendengar teriakan penuh derita itu. Entah seperti apa sakit yang kini dirasakan oleh Zoro. Sanji hendak bergerak, tapi tubuhnya kaku begitu kuma berpaling memandangnya.

Sosok besar itu hanya diam namun matanya tak lepas dari Sanji. Detik berikutnya, Kuma menghilang.

Sanji tersadar saat telinganya tak lagi menangkap suara Zoro. Dia memandang sosok ahli pedang itu dan terebliak ngeri melihat sosok itu bersimbah darah, “OI!” abai pada protes dari tubuhnya, Sanji berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri Zoro. Dia sampai tak berani menyentuh pemuda itu, “HEI!! HEI!! JAWAB AKU!! KAU MASIH HIDUP, KAN?!”

Ada reaksi dari Zoro meski hanya dengan gerakan mata.

Itu membuat Sanji merasa lega, “Bertahanlah! Aku akan mencari bantuan.”

Gerak Sanji terhenti saat Zoro menahan lengannya. Sanji menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu.

“Jangan … beritahu siapapun …” dan tubuh Zoro pun limbung.

Sanji menangkap pemuda itu dan menyadari kalau Zoro sudah kehilangan kesadaran, meski begitu, Sanji masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya walau sangat lemah.

_Dia ini … idiot atau apa?_

.

.

Setelah kehebohan itu, semua yang selamat segera membantu kru Topi Jerami. Chopper, rusa yang memakan buah Hito Hito no Mi, berlaku sebagai dokter di kru bajak laut, segera mengobati Zoro. Luffy, yang tubuhnya babak belur, nyatanya bergerak paling aktif. Sibuk mengangkut ini dan itu juga membantu para korban yang terkena imbas pertarungan beruntun barusan. Mereka semua memakai bagian istana yang kosong sebagai tempat untuk merawat yang terluka dan memulihkn diri.

“Yang benar saja kita harus memasak untuk orang sebanyak ini.”

Sanji mendengar keluhan Nami. Dia yang tadinya sedang membantu Franky mengangkut korban-korban yang masih bergeletakan di luar, langsung menghampiri Nami yang berdiri bersama Robin, tampak kalut.

“Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Nami- _san_?” tanya Sanji.

“Sanji- _kun_ … kami sedang bingung harus memasak apa untuk orang sebanyak ini. Bahan bakunya pun tidak akan cukup,” Nami berkacak pinggang, “belum lagi harus memenuhi perut Luffy yang seperti tanpa dasar itu.”

Senyum muncul di wajah Sanji, “Tenang saja, Nami- _san_. Jangan biarkan kemuraman mewarnai paras cantikmu,” Sanji membungkukkan badan, “aku kan memasak untuk kalian semua.”

Tentu saja ucapan Sanji mengejutkan Nami dan Robin.

“Kau? Memasak? Kau kan pangeran!” seru Nami.

“Lalu?” Sanji berdiri tegak lagi, “aturan dari mana yang melarang seorang pangeran untuk memasak?”

Tak menemukan bahan argumen, akhirnya Nami dan Robin pun mengantar Sanji ke kapal milik bajak laut topi jerami. Sungguh kapal yang lucu dan malah mirip kapal sekoci kalau dibandingkan dengan kapal induk Germa.

“Ini kapal utama kalian?” tanya Sanji saat sampai ke dek.

“Ya. Kami cuma bertujuh sih, segini saja sudah luas sekali,” kata Nami.

“Ini kapal yang menyenangkan. Ada seluncuran juga di sana,” Sanji memandang ke sekeliling kapal itu, “lalu siapa koki di sini?”

Nami dan Robin berpandangan lalu sama-sama tersenyum.

“Tidak ada,” jawab Nami, “Kami melakukan semua bergiliran.”

Lalu Sanji mengikuti dua gadis di sana untuk menuju ke dapur. Mereka menaiki tangga dan masuk ke satu-satunya pintu yang menghadap tangga.

Nami membuka pintu itu lebar, “Ini dapur, ruang makan dan tersambung dengan balai pengobatan.”

Sanji masuk ke dalam ruangan luas itu. Ada satu set dapur yang cukup bagus, meja makan panjang, sofa hijau yang nyaman di sisi ruangan, bersanding dengan rak minunman dan meja dengan Denden Mushi.

Sekilas ruangan itu sangat sangat menyenangkan sampai Sanji menginjakkan kaki di dapur dan hanya menemukan peralatan masak seadanya. Dengan wajah pucat, dia memandang Nami dan Robin, “Hanya… ini?” tanyanya setelah melihat penggorengan, panci, pisau dan alat-alat lainnya hanya digeletakkan begitu saja dan jelas tidak mendapat perawatan khusus.

“Ya. Hanya itu saja,” jawab Nami enteng, abai pada wajah Sanji yang seperti melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya.

Sanji menelan ludah lalu dia mencoba bersikap biasa, “Baiklah _ladies_ , sebelum aku … memasak, apa boleh aku meminjam kamar mandi dan baju ganti? Memasak dengan tubuh berlumuran darah seperti ini … salah-salah aku dikira memutilasi korban di pulau itu.”

Ucapan Sanji membuat Robin tertawa, “Selera humormu bagus, Sanji- _san_. Kau boleh pakai kamar mandinya. Ayo, aku tunjukan. Nanti aku bawakan pakaian ganti untukmu.”

“Terima kasih, Robin- _chan_.”

.

Akhirnya setelah membersihkan diri dan mendapat pinjaman kaus biru berlengan panjang juga celana dan sepatu, Sanji siap untuk mulai memasak. Dia meminta supaya Nami dan Robin duluan saja ke tempat penampungan sementara sambil membawa beberapa bahan makanan. Sanji juga meminta supaya dua gadis itu memanggil bala bantuan untuk memboyong sisa makanan di Sunny.

Selagi semua sibuk memindah bahan makanan, Sanji memakai waktunya untuk memberihkan seluruh dapur di kapal Sunny. Dari ujung ke ujung. Sungguh, rasanya dia ingin menangis melihat kondisi dapur yang seperti ini. Sanji juga membersihkan peralatan memasak dengan seksama. Membuang bumbu-bumbu instan yang sungguh membuat sumbu kesabarannya memendek.

_Keajaiban mereka bisa selamat di Grand Line dengan kondisi dapur yang seperti ini._

Sanji menyiram tempat mencuci piring dan puas pada hasilnya. Hampir dua jam berjibaku membersihkan dapur, kini tempat itu sudah lebih manusiawi dan layak untuk dipakai memasak. Kemudian Sanji memboyong penggorengan dan panci dan segala yang bisa dia pakai kembali ke pulau.

Di sana Sanji dibantu oleh Usopp dan Franky dua anggota Topi Jerami dengan tangan terampil. Dia mereka membuatkan Sanji sebuah penggorengan super besar, begitu juga panci, lalu kompor darurat dari batu dan dinyalakan dengan kayu.

_Hmm… menyenangkan._

Kemudian Sanji meminta semua untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia ingin mengerjakan semua tanpa gangguan siapa pun. Bahan sudah lengkap, bumbu mentah pun sudah siap … saatnya beraksi.

.

.

“HO HOOOOOOO!! INI KAU SEMUA YANG BUAT, SANJI?!” mata Luffy berbinar memandang suguhan yang tersaji di meja makan darurat dari reruntuhan tembok.

“Tentu saja. Aku sudah membuat masakan yang cukup untuk semua orang di sini.”

“YAHOOOO!!! MAKAAAN!!!” seru Luffy penuh semangat yang diikuti oleh orang-orang di sana.

Sanji hanya tersenyum setengah _ngenes_ setengah senang melihat seberapa brutalnya orang-orang itu menyantap makanan buatannya. Lalu Sanji mengambil tiga porsi dan membawanya untuk Nami, Robin juga Chopper yang duduk dekat tempat Zoro berbaring.

“Robin- _chan_ , Nami- _san_ , silahkan makanannya. Untukmu juga dokter Chopper.”

“ _Ara_ … terima kasih, Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami memandang sajian dalam piring yang semewah sajian di restoran berkelas, “Aku tidak percaya kau yang membuat ini semua. Ini … seperti masakan profesional.”

Sanji membungkuk mendengar sanjungan itu, “Aku memang profesional. Aku mendapat gelar sebagai koki profesional dari koki penguji di kerajaan kami. Bahkan koki istana saja mengakui kemampuanku.”

“Hee … kau berbeda dari imej seorang pangeran, Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami menikmati mashed potato dan daging steak yang matang sempurna, “apa tidak ada masalah dengan keluargamu? Maksudku … bangsawan kan pasti punya puluhan pelayan yang siap melaksanakan perintah.”

“Hmmm …” Sanji memandang kakinya, “tidak juga sih. Sempat ada masalah dengan kakak kembarku, tapi semua sudah beres sekarang.”

“KAU ANAK KEMBAR, SANJI?!”

Kemunculan Luffy yang tiba-tiba membuat Sanji terkejut setengah mati. Begitu juga dengan Nami, sedangkan Robin hanya tertawa dan Chopper mengelus dada.

“JANGAN MUNCUL MENDADAK BEGITU, BODOH!!” seru Nami emosi, tapi sepertinya tidak ada efek untuk Luffy yang tetap _nyengir_ lebar.

“Jadi? Kau kembar?” ulang Luffy.

Sanji butuh waktu untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, “Iya. Kembar empat tepatnya.”

“HEEE!!” Luffy membuka mulutnya lebar dan melahap sepotong daging dengan ukuran besar, “Mffp phh hmmpt ffh?”

Robin tertawa, “Luffy tanya kenapa kau bisa sampai kemari.”

“Ah … aku terhempas jatuh dari kapal dan hanyut sampai kemari. Sebenarnya tadi di kapal kalian aku mengirim sinyal SOS dengan Denden Mushi kalian. Maaf aku seenaknya saja tanpa izin.”

“Tidak masalah, Sanji- _san_. Kau sudah banyak membantu kami. Benar kan, Kapten?”

Luffy mengangguk pada Robin. Dia menelan dagingnya lalu bersiap untuk pergi, “Sudah ya, aku mau ke tempat Brook dulu!”

Sanji melihat kapten Topi Jerami itu menghampiri seorang —atau sebuah?— tengkorak hidup yang sedang bernyanyi bersama Franky dan Usopp. Sanji sempat mendengar sedikit kisah Brook yang menjadi seperti itu karena dia memakan Yomi Yomi no Mi. Sungguh makhluk yang ajaib sekali.

Pandangan Sanji kembali pada Luffy. Sepintas dia tak berbeda dari pemuda kebanyakan, riang, cepat akrab dengan orang, sunya sejuta cara untuk membuat suasana menjadi ceria Tapi Sanji tak bisa melupakan aksi Luffy saat melaan Oars juga Moria. Tubuh sekecil itu menyimpan tenaga yang luar biasa bahkan sanggup merobohkan seorang Shichibukai. Kekuatan yang begitu murni, seakan tak berbatas. Hanya dengan mengingat itu, tubuh Sanji jadi bergetar. Kekuatan Luffy membuat jiwa petarung dalam diri Sanji tergelitik. Sanji ingin melihat sampai seberapa jauh Luffy bisa mengarungi lautan.

Kemudian Sanji pun berbaur dalam pesta itu. Menikmati makanan, minum, bernyanyi apa saja, tertawa-tawa. Ini adalah hari yang benar-benar berbeda dan sungguh menyenangkan.

Rasanya … Sanji tak ingin pergi.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxs

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Suara kapal laut yang kencang membangunkan Sanji dari tidurnya. Hampir lima hari dia terdampar di pulau ini bersama bajak laut Topi Jerami dan juga bekas tawanan Moria. Selama itu juga dia terus mengirim sinyal darurat dengan Denden Mushi di kapal Sunny. Dan hari ini … dia tak mungkin salah … itu adalah suara kapal induk milik keluarganya.

Sanji melompat bangun dan meninggalkan reruntuhan yang jadi ‘ _base camp_ ’ sementara mereka. Dengan langkah hati-hati Sanji melewati yang masih tidur dan ketika dia sampai di luar, secepat yang dia mampu, Sanji langsung berlari menyusuri hutan hingga dia tiba di tepi laut. Di balik pekatnya kabut pagi, perlahan dia melihat sosok kapal hitam besar dengan logo 66 di bagian depannya.

“SANJIIIII!!! OOOOIII!!!”

Mendengar suara Yonji, Sanji merasa sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya. Dia pun melambaikan tangan dan membalas panggilan itu, “OOIII!! AKU DI SINI!!! REIJU _NEE-SAMA_!! ICHIJI!! NIJI!! YONJIIII!!”

Kapal besar itu berhenti tak jauh dari Sunny dan sungguh membuat kapal itu tampak seperti sekoci. Sanji menunggu dengan tidak sabar saat jangkar diturunkan dan tangga utama terbuka.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**One Piece © Oda Eiichiro**

**New Adventure © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Humor**

**Alternate Reality**

**Happy Vinsmoke Family cuz I’m too tired of drama**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

“SANJIIIII!!! KENAPA KAU LUKA-LUKA BEGINI?!” Yonji langsung memeluk Sanji erat begitu dia memijakkan kaki di tanah.

Reiju menyentuh sisi wajah Sanji yang memang masih jelas tampak bekas luka juga memar, “Ini luka yang cukup parah. Kau kenapa? Ada apa di sini? Kau diserang seseorang?”

“Ah… aku terjebak sedikit kekacauan kemarin,” kata Sanji, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yonji tapi percuma.

Ichiji berdiri di sebelah Reiju, memandang Sanji dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa, dengan kaus dan celana panjang yang kusam, “Siapa yang membuatmu terluka?”

“Pelakunya sudah dibereskan. Kau tidak perlu cemas,” Sanji membiarkan Ichiji menepuk kepalanya.

Niji memandang ke sekeliling yang cukup untuk membuatnya merinding, “Di mana ini? Kau hanyut jauh sekali.”

“Tempat ini namanya Thriller Bark. Markas salah satu Shichibukai.”

“SHICHIBUKAI?!” seru Niji.

“Sudah kubilang masalah di sini beres. Aku tidak sendiri. Ada orang-orang yang membantuku. Ayo! Aku kenalkan kalian padanya.”

Ichiji menahan lengen Sanji yang hendak melangkah, “Sebelum itu … bereskan dulu penampilanmu!”

Itu membuat Sanji _nyengir_.

.

Setelah mandi dengan layak dan mengenakan pakaian yang lebih bersih juga rapi, Sanji pun keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menuju ke ruang santai di mana semua saudaranya menunggu.

“Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!” ajak Sanji, entah kenapa, sedikit kelewat bersemangat.

Kelima bersaudara itu kemudian meninggalkan kapal lalu menuju ke reruntuhan istana. Karena hari sudah siang, suasana sepi di tengah kabut berganti cerah disinari mentari. Suara orang berbincang pun mulai terdengar.

“OU, SANJIII!! YAHOO!!”

Sanji memandang ke puncak menara istana di mana Luffy berada, “Luffy!! Sedang apa kau di sana?!” seru Sanji.

Mendadak Luffy melompat dan dalam sekejap mata dia sudah ada di depan Sanji, “Aku mencarimu,” lalu dia baru sadar kehadiran yang lain di belakang Sanji. Luffy diam sejenak sebelum melesat jauh ke belakang, “S- S- S- SANJINYA ADA BANYAAAK!!”

Sanji tertawa hambar lalu dia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya supaya Luffy kembali mendekat. Setelah Luffy berdiri lagi di depannya, Sanji pun memperkenalkan saudaranya, “Kemarin itu aku bilang kan kalau aku ini kembar. Nah—ini saudara kembarku. Kecuali yang perempuan, dia kakak kami. Ini Ichiji, Niji, Yonji dan Reiju _Nee-sama_ ,” dia memandang empat saudaranya, “Ini Luffy. Dia kapten bajak laut Topi Jerami.”

Ada jeda beberapa detik sampai Niji dan Yonji bereaksi, “BAJAK LAUT?!”

“ _Ara_ … bajak laut yang manis sekali,” Reiju tersenyum.

Ichiji tak berkomentar tapi matanya terpaku pada Luffy.

Bajak laut? Makhluk rendahan seperti ini yang menolong Sanji? Sungguh Ichiji mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak sanggup menyelamatkan Sanji hingga adiknya sampai harus bernasib seperti ini.

“Ooooh!! Hai, kalian semua. Aku Luffy, yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!!”

Ichiji mengeluarkan suara seperti akan batuk dan tertawa bersamaan. Niji dan Yonji sudah terbahak sampai airmata keluar di sudut mata mereka. Reiju masih tersenyum di samping Sanji.

“Kau? Jadi Raja Bajak Laut?” Niji memeluk perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa, “memang sudah berapa lama kau berlayar? Sepuluh? Dua puluh tahun?”

Itu membuat emosi Luffy jadi naik, “Tidak ada hubungannya dengan seberapa lama aku berlayar. Aku akan sampai ke Raftel, menemukan One Piece dan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut.”

Sebelum terjadi keributan, Sanji menengahi, “Niji, Yonji, jangan remehkan Luffy. Dia yang sudah mengalahkan Moria dari Shichibukai. Dan Luffy, maafkan kedua saudaraku ini, mulut mereka memang tajam tapi mereka tidak berniat buruk,” ujar Sanji dengan menambahkan kata ‘ _mungkin’_ di dalam hatinya.

Kemudian Yonji berdiri persis di belakang Sanji dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Sanji, “Yang seperti ini bisa mengalahkan Shichibukai? Kau pasti setengah tidur, Sanji.”

“Aku tidak sedang mengigau, Yonji. Kau tidak akan percaya kalau kau tidak lihat sendiri.”

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat terdengar suara dari kejauhan.

“Luffy- _san_? Luffy- _san_ , kau di mana? Ah!! Di sana kau rupanya,” sosok Brook muncul dan itu langsung membuat para Vinsmoke selain Sanji terkejut.

“TENGKORAK HIDUP!!” Niji dan Yonji langsung mundur sekian langkah.

Reiju dan Ichiji, meski jelas tampak terkejut, tapi tetap ada di tempat mereka.

“Wah… Siapa mereka, Luffy- _san_?” tanya Brook.

“Mereka saudara-saudaranya Sanji.”

“Oh!! OOOOH!! Saudara-saudaranya Sanji- _san_. Salam kenal, aku Brook. Anggota terbaru bajak laut Topi Jerami,” Brook menoleh pada Reiju, “AH!! NONA CANTIK!!”

“ _Ara_ …” Reiju tersenyum, sudah lupa dengan kagetnya.

“NONA JELITA, SUDIKAH KAU MEMPERLI—UOHOK!!” ucapan Brook tidak selesai karena dia keburu terpental karena tendangan maut dari Sanji.

“Jangan dekati kakakku, Brook!!”

Luffy justru tertawa, “Nishishishishi … kalian berdua akrab sekali,” katanya.

Setelah kehebohan mereda, mereka beranjak untuk menemui kru Topi Jerami yang lain. Niji dan Yonji masih tidak mau ada di dekat Brook.

.

“ _ITADAKIMAAAAAASU_!!” seruan itu membahana saat Sanji menyajikan sarapan.

“Ayo kalian juga makanlah! Tidak mewah sih, tapi tetap enak,” kata Sanji.

Reiju memandang wajah orang-orang di sana yang menikmati masakan buatan adiknya. Itu membuat senyum menghiasi wajah ayunya, “Ambilkan untukku! Rasanya makan beramai-ramai seperti ini seru juga.”

“Tentu saja,” Sanji berbalik.

Lalu Yonji mengekori Sanji sampai ke sebuah panci besar berisi sup yang menebar aroma nikmat.

“Hmm… yap. Ini bagus,” Reiju menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan?” tanya Ichiji.

Reiju masih tersenyum, “Hmm? Kurasa sama dengan apa yang ada di kepalamu itu,” kata Reiju, “kau sadar kan kalau nyala mata anak itu … berbeda.”

Ichiji mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sanji yang sedang menyuruh Yonji membawa baki berisi lima buah mangkuk.

“Kau tidak akan menghalanginya kan?” Reiju menopang sebelah kaki ke kakinya yang lain.

“… Kau tahu aku sudah bersumpah untuk tak pernah lagi mengatakan ‘tidak’ padanya.”

Mendengar itu Reiju dan Niji terdiam, paham kalau Ichiji masih menyalahkan dirinya pada apa yang menimpa Sanji saat mereka kecil dulu. Kejadian yang membuat mereka kehilangan waktu satu tahun bersama Sanji.

.

#

.

Akhirnya kru bajak laut dan keluarga Vinsmoke pun sepakat untuk meninggalkan Thriller Bark. Reiju mengundang kelompok bajak laut itu untuk tinggal di kapal Germa selama beberapa hari sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolong Sanji. Sebenarnya Luffy sudah hendak menolak karena dia tak sabar ingin segera ke Sabaody dan menyeberang ke _Shinsekai_ , tapi Reiju dengan lihainya memancing pemuda itu dengan iming-iming makanan. Jadi sudah bisa ditebak … bajak laut Topi Jerami akan menjadi tamu di kapal Germa sampai Reiju puas.

“WHOAAAA!!! KAPAL INI BESAAAARRR!!!” Luffy melongo memang kapal Germa yang bersanding dengan Sunny.

“Masukkan kapal kalian ke dalam! Kurasa masih ada tempat di sana,” kata Niji seraya memberi perintah pada salah satu prajurit untuk membuka lambung kapal yang menjadi ‘tempat parkir’ untuk beberapa kapal kecil yang digunakan oleh awak kapal untuk berbelanja atau urusan kecil lainnya.

Setelah ‘pindahan’ itu, mereka diantar oleh orang-orang yang kini telah bebas dari jerat Moria yang telah mencuri bayangan mereka. Kapal Germa pun berlayar meninggalkan Thriller Bark, sekali lagi mengembangkan layar di laut yang luas.

“UWOOOOOH!!! LUAS SEKALIIII!!!” Luffy memandang dek yang rasanya bisa dibuat untuk mendirikan sebuah rumah besar. Usopp dan Chopper berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah sama berbinar dengan kapten mereka.

“Kalian bebas melakukan apa saja di sini,” kata Reiju yang menggandeng lengan Nami dan Robin, “kalian berdua, aku punya baaaanyak sekali pertanyaan, jadi kita mengobrol sesama cewek saja dan biarkan para cowok itu membuat kekacauan mereka sendiri.”

Reiju menyeret Nami dan Robin masuk meski diiringi protes oleh Niji dan Yonji karena mereka juga mau mengenal dua gadis cantik itu. Sanji membiarkan Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper berlarian di sekitar kolam renang, Brook sudah menggesek biolanya dengan damai. Franky tak ikut naik karena dia mendadak sudah menjadi BFF dengan awak kapal yang mengurusi permesinan di bawah. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah di pendekar pedang, Zoro, yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menguap saja.

Sanji tak banyak berinteraksi dengan si kepala hijau itu. Yang Sanji tahu, setiap kali mulut Zoro terbuka, yang terucap hanya satu, sake. Dan itu sungguh membuat Sanji ingin melemparkan panci atau kompor sekalian.

“Hei, kau!”

Sanji menoleh pada Yonji yang mendekati Zoro.

“Kau kuat? Untuk apa kau bawa pedang sebanyak itu?”

Rasanya Sanji ingin menjitak kepala Yonji, tapi urung karena Niji malah ikut bergabung.

“Sanji bilang kau kuat. Kau mau latihan dengan kami berdua? Di sini juga ada ruang latihan,” kata Niji.

“Kalian ini …” Sanji menengahi, “jangan seenaknya begitu pada ta—”

“Boleh saja.”

Pandangan Sanji teralih ke Zoro yang tersenyum lebar. Wajah ngantuknya sudah menghilang sama sekali.

“OH!! BAGUS!! AYO KITA OLAHRAGA SEBENTAR!”

Sudah tak ada yang bisa Sanji lakukan untuk menghentikan mereka. Dia menghela napas panjang, “Baiklah … kurasa aku akan menjajah dapur lagi dari Cosette,” dia melirik Ichiji yang tak buka suara sedikitpun, “kau mau makan sesuatu?”

Ichiji diam cukup lama, sampai dia menjawab, “… Potato Casserole.”

“Oke,” Sanji hendak melangkah pergi tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Ichiji, “ada apa lagi? Kau mau makan yang lain?”

Kali ini tak ada jawaban dari Ichiji. Dalam diamnya dia menyentuh sisi wajah Sanji yang masih tampak sedikit bekas luka dan memar yang membiru.

Sanji tersenyum, “Aku tidak apa-apa, Ichiji. Sudah … tidak apa-apa,” dia menurunkan tangan Ichiji dari wajahnya, “kau mau sesuatu untuk minum?”

“Kurasa yang biasa saja,” Ichiji menepuk kepala Sanji sekali sebelum membiarkan adiknya pergi.

.

“Tidak bisa tidur, Ichiji?”

Ichiji menoleh dan melihat Reiju tak jauh di belakangnya, hanya memakai gaun tidur dan mantel.

“Baru sekali ini suasana jadi begitu ramai,” Reiju berdiri di samping Ichiji di pagar dek, memandang lautan pekat yang dihiasi bulan dan bintang, “aku juga baru sekali melihat Sanji akrab dengan orang yang baru saja dia kenal.”

Angin laut membawa aroma garam yang kental, “… Bocah itu sejak kecil memang berbeda dengan kita,” Ichiji melipat tangannya di pagar dan bersandar nyaman, “kau ingat waktu dia pertama masuk dapur dan membuatkan kita sandwich?”

Itu membuat Reiju tertawa, “Tentu saja aku ingat. Dia membuatkan kita sandwich spesial.”

“Sandwich kopi dan garam …”

Reiju masih tertawa, “Jangan lupakan juga selada dan tomat yang masih mentah.”

Ada seulas senyum langka di wajah Ichiji.

Reiju berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar, “Tapi setelah itu dia berkembang dengan pesat. Omelet, mie goreng, steak, dalam waktu kurang dari setahun dia bisa membuat semua itu. _Okaa-sama_ sampai terheran-heran.”

“Ya— _Okaa-sama_ berharap kau yang jadi penerus hobi memasaknya. Tapi malah menurun ke Sanji.”

“Mau bagaimana lagi? Yang seperti itu kan tidak bisa ditebak. Kalau aku yang masuk dapur, istana bisa meledak seketika,” Reiju merapatkan mantelnya, “sejak Sanji jadi suka memasak, Yonji yang selalu ribut minta dibuatkan ini itu. Mereka itu yang paling sering berantem, tapi juga yang paling dekat. Ingat tidak waktu mereka berdua tersesat di hutan? Meski menangis dan saling menyalahkan, tangan mereka tetap bergandengan.”

Ingatan lama itu melintas di kepala Ichiji. Saat mereka masih lima tahun dan mengikuti latihan harian. Mereka diharuskan melewati hutan dan kembali ke istana dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Tapi lepas tiga jam, Sanji dan Yonji belum juga kembali. Ayah mereka melarang siapapun untuk mencari Sanji dan Yonji, jadilah … mereka menunggu sampai hari berubah gelap.

Lalu Sanji dan Yonji kembali dengan tubuh babak belur juga basah kuyub karena mereka sempat tercebur ke sungai dan hanyut cukup jauh. Kedua anak itu berteriak saling menuduh kalau yang lain adalah penyebab mereka jadi tersesat dan terluka. Meski begitu, jemari mereka bertaut erat tanpa terlepas sedetikpun. Dan ketika melihat keluarga mereka menunggu, tangis Sanji dan Yonji semakin heboh, barulah mereka saling meminta maaf satu sama lain sambil berpelukan.

Sungguh mereka itu anak-anak yang lucu.

“Sanji memang berbeda … tapi itu yang membuatnya istimewa. Dia penyayang, ramah, selalu dikelilingi banyak orang. Prajurit dan pelayan istana sering sekali memujinya, mengatakan kalau dia seorang Pangeran yang cocok untuk memimpin istana kelak …. Itu yang membuatmu sempat kesal dengannya, kan?” Reiju menyentuhkan pundaknya ke lengan Ichiji.

Ucapan Reiju membuat Ichiji terdiam.

“Tapi, Ichiji … semua yang terjadi itu bukan salahmu.”

Tangan Ichiji terkepal.

“Semua hanya kecelakaan.”

“Tidak … Tidak … semua terjadi karena aku. Karena kesombonganku. Karena kekeraskepalaanku. Sanji … hampir mati karena aku.”

Reiju berpindah posisi dan dia merangkul lengan adiknya, “Ichiji ….”

Kepalan Ichiji semakin rapat sampai bergetar, “Andai saja saat itu aku tidak nekad, Sanji tidak akan …” suara Ichiji tercekat.

Tanpa bisa dia tahan, kenangan kelam yang tersimpan dalam dirinya terputar kembali. Begitu jelasnya seolah semua baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Tak akan pernah Ichiji lupa buah dari kebodohannya di masa lalu. Tepatnya saat dia masih berusia dua belas tahun. Jujur memang saat itu Ichiji merasa inferior dari Sanji. Untuk urusan _power_ , Ichiji ada jauh di atas Sanji, tapi untuk urusan otak … Ichiji mau tak mau harus mengaku kalah. Sanji tipe yang mampu berpikir dengan tenang, dia bisa memberi jalan keluar terbaik meski berada di situasi yang sulit. Itu membuat ayah mereka berpikir kalau Sanji lebih cocok untuk menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya.

Harga diri Ichiji tak mengizinkannya untuk kalah, meski itu dari saudara kembarnya sekalipun.

Karenanya saat mereka ikut dalam sebuah misi di perbatasan, Ichiji nekad meninggalkan _base camp_ Germa di tengah malam saat turun hujan badai hanya untuk menghabisi musuh. Dia yakin mampu melawan seluruh kompi pasukan musuh seorang diri, tapi Ichiji saat itu meremehkan kekuatan alam.

Sanji sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tapi Ichiji abai. Dia tak peduli saat Sanji mengikutinya menembus air dan angin, melintas hutan, mendaki bukit dan menuruni lereng. Begitu dlam dia terkurung dalam amarah, Ichiji sampai kurang waspada pada sekeliling dan dia luput melihat longsoran dari tebing. Bebatuan dan lumpur meluncur begitu kencang menuju ke arah Ichiji, tapi kakinya justru tak bisa bergerak melihat bahaya yang mengancam.

Seandainya saja saat itu Sanji tak menolongnya, Ichiji pasti mati.

Ya—Sanji … mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, dia mendorong tubuh Ichiji sampai keluar dari jalur longsoran dan itu membuat Sanji terseret, seketika menghilang dari pandangan.

Butuh waktu hampir dua hari sebelum pasukan Germa yang dikerahkan untuk menyisir hutan, menemukan Sanji begitu jauh dari lokasi. Sanji ditemukan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan, luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata parah saja. Sungguh keajaiban dia bisa bertahan.

Kejadian itu membuat pasukan Germa menarik diri dan kembali ke kerajaan demi memberikan perawatan yang lebih memadai untuk Sanji.

Ichiji berharap Ayah dan Ibunya marah, bahkan murka kepadanya yang termakan emosi. Tapi yang dia dapat justru pelukan hangat, mengatakan kalau semua bukan salahnya. Reiju, Niji dan Yonji pun begitu. Tak ada yang membencinya, tak ada yang menyalahkannya.

Ichiji … tak merasa berhak untuk semua itu.

Harusnya dia yang ada di ruang pengobatan, harusnya dia yang terluka. Bukan Sanji.

Cidera yang diderita Sanji cukup parah hingga dokter terbaik di kerajaan pun kewalahan. Sampai akhirnya Sanji jatuh dalam kondisi koma.

Butuh waktu satu tahun hingga tubuh Sanji pulih tapi waktu yang hilang tak akan pernah kembali. Seberapapun Ichiji menyesal, dia tak akan pernah bisa membayar waktu dua belas bulan yang dia rengut dari Sanji. 

Sebagai penebus dosa, Ichiji memutuskan kalau dia tak akan pernah lagi mengatakan ‘tidak’ pada Sanji. Dia akan menuruti apapun keinginan Sanji.

Bahkan itu pun tak dirasa cukup bagi Ichiji sebagai bentuk rasa bersalahnya.

.

.

Obrolan dengan Reiju di dek tadi membuat suasana hati Ichiji sedikit memburuk. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk menyuruh seseorang membuatkannya minuman hangat. Dari koridor yang menuju ke dapur, Ichiji mendengar suara tawa yang meriah sekali. Suara Sanji pun terdengar dari sana, juga suara si kapten bajak laut itu.

Ichiji berhenti di ambang pintu dapur dan suara tawa di sana seketika berhenti. Ichiji tak lagi heran melihat adiknya dikelilingi para pelayan, tapi harus Ichiji akui kalau dia sedikit heran melihat Sanji yang membiarkan Luffy menempelinya. Bahkan si rusa mungil Chopper ada di pangkuan Sanji.

Ichiji tahu benar kalau Sanji bukan tipe yang _touchy_ –tentu saja beda cerita kalau yang menempelinya itu seorang wanita, atau Yonji yang seperti penghuni kedua punggung Sanji-,  jadi pemandangan seperti itu langka di mata Ichiji.

“Tumben kau malam-malam ke sini?”

Suara Sanji membuat Ichiji fokus lagi, “Aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat.”

Sanji tertawa tertahan, “Kau mau susu hangat, kakakku sayang?”

“Apapun.”

Lalu Sanji berdiri setelah mendudukkan Chopper di meja makan, “Ayolah kalian, yang datang cuma Ichiji, kenapa kalian diam seperti patung begitu?” kata Sanji pada para pelayan di sana.

Hanya tawa canggung yang terdengar.

“Habisnya kalian berdua itu biar kembar tapi beda banget!” kata Luffy yang merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

Sanji menuang susu hangat dari panci yang ada di kompor ke mug berukuran sedang, “Kembar tidak berarti harus sama semua, kan?” Sanji membawa mug itu pada Ichiji, “biar mukanya seram begini, dia kakakku yang paling baik hati kok.”

Ichiji menerima mug dari Sanji.

“Minum dan tidurlah! Jangan sembunyikan mata bengkakmu dengan kacamata hitam. Aku tahu kau kurang tidur sejak aku menghilang kemarin,” kata Sanji dengan suara pelan.

Di balik kacamata hitam yang selalu dia pakai, Ichiji memandang Sanji yang sedang menanggapi pertanyaan dari Luffy. ‘Kembar tidak berarti harus sama’, mengutip kata-kata Sanji, Ichiji jadi berpikir kalau memang Sanji sejak dulu sedikit berbeda dari segi fisik dengan yang lain. Terlebih sejak insiden itu, koma selama setahun jelas mengganggu pertumbuhan Sanji. Sekarang secara fisik, Sanji memang lebih kecil daripada Ichiji, Niji, apalagi Yonji.

“Sanji, ikut aku sebentar! Aku perlu bicara denganmu.”

Mendengar nada suara Ichiji, akhirnya Sanji berpamitan dari dapur dan mengikuti Ichiji. Mereka berjalan menuju ke ruang santai, untung saja tempat itu sudah kosong. “Kau mau bicara apa?” Sanji menutup pintu lalu duduk bersama Ichiji di sofa panjang.

Ichiji meletakkan mugnya di meja bundar di sebelah sofa, “Aku ingin bicara tentang kelompok Topi Jerami.”

Sanji memandang Ichiji, “… Kau tidak suka mereka ada di sini?”

“Bukan begitu. Mereka … lumayan.”

‘Lumayan’ adalah sanjungan tertinggi dari seorang Ichiji dan itu entah kenapa membuat Sanji tersenyum.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang mereka?”

Sanji bersandar dan memeluk bantal duduk di sofa yang nyaman itu, “Hmm … mereka berbeda dari bajak laut kebanyakan. Brutal sih iya, tapi … ada yang membuat mereka istimewa. Lagipula mana ada sih bajak laut lain yang anggotanya tidak genap sepuluh?” Sanji tertawa, “Luffy orang yang lucu, tapi dia kapten yang luar biasa. Dia kuat. Anggota yang lain juga menarik. Mereka seperti pelangi, berbagai warna berbaur menjadi satu.”

Dalam diamnya Ichiji menikmati susu hangat tadi sambil mendengarkan cerita Sanji tentang kru Topi Jerami semasa dia terdampar di Thriller Bark, walau baru kenal beberapa hari, mereka sudah seperti teman masa kecil saja.

“Kau tahu, mereka sama sekali tak tertawa saat aku bilang ingin menemukan All Blue. Mereka bilang semua orang berhak bermimpi, setinggi apapun itu,” Sanji makin erat memeluk bantal duduk, “mereka pun punya mimpi dan cita-cita yang tinggi, karena itu aku merasa cocok dengan mereka.”

Ichiji meletakkan mug yang telah kosong ke tempat semula, “Apa kau ingin ikut dengan mereka?”

Pertanyaan dari Ichiji membuat Sanji terdiam. Dia memandang kakak kembarnya, “… Apa … maksudmu?” Sanji tersenyum canggung, “tentu saja tidak. Apa yang kau katakan, Ichiji?” dia mencoba membuat suaranya dengan nada bercanda.

“Sanji.”

Suara Ichiji membuat Sanji terdiam.

“Jangan coba berbohong padaku.”

Sanji menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal duduk, “Aku … aku memang sempat ingin ikut dengan mereka. Mengarungi lautan bebas. Mengejar mimpi. Tapi … tapi itu berarti aku egois karena ingin meninggalkan kalian. Aku tidak boleh begitu. Aku punya tanggung jawab pada keluarga Vinsmoke.”

Ichiji mengangkat tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Sanji, “Bersikap egois kadang diperlukan,” dia lalu melepaskan bantal dari pelukan Sanji, “seperti katamu, memiliki mimpi itu mengagumkan. Dan tak salah jika seseorang ingin mewujudkannya.”

“Tapi kau selalu mentertawaiku kalau aku sedang bicara tentang All Blue.”

“Aku tidak mentertawaimu,” Ichiji menghela napas, “aku … mungkin itu hanya usahaku untuk membuatmu lupa. Untuk mematikan niatmu mengejar mimpi.”

“Ichiji …”

Putra pertama keluarga Vinsmoke itu mengusap sisi wajah Sanji, “Jika kau memilih untuk pergi, aku tidak akan melarangmu. Kembar tidak berarti harus sama, kan? Mungkin memang jalan yang terbaik untukmu ada di luar sana. Bebas.”

Sanji menundukkan kepalanya, “… Tapi … _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ tidak akan setuju.”

“Biar aku yang bicara dengan mereka,” Ichiji menggeser duduknya dan merangkul pundak Sanji, “Dengan Yonji juga. Aku yakin dia yang paling ribut kalau tahu tentang hal ini.”

Sanji kembali memandang wajah Ichiji, “Kau serius?”

“Seratus persen,” Ichiji mengacak rambut Sanji, “carilah All Blue dan banggakan pada kami setelah kau temukan laut itu.”

Wajah Sanji langsung berubah ceria. Reaksi spontannya adalah memeluk Ichiji dengan begitu erat. Lalu dia berdiri, “Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada Luffy, dia sudah berulang kali memaksaku ikut dan menjadi kokinya.”

Senyum langka hadir di wajah Ichiji, “Kembali ke sini dalam satu jam, kita akan bicarakan ini dengan yang lain. Dengan _Okaa-sama_ dan _Otou-sama_ juga.”

Sanji mengangguk lalu berlari keluar dengan penuh semangat.

_Ya … ini yang terbaik untuknya._

.

#

.

“APA?!! TIDAK!! AKU TIDAK SETUJU SANJI PERGI!!” Yonji mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya, memeluk Sanji sekuat yang dia bisa dari belakang.

“Yonji,” Reiju berusaha tetap kalem, “jangan kekanakan seperti ini! Apa kau tidak mau kalau mimpi Sanji untuk menemukan All Blue terwujud?”

Mendengar itu wajah Yonji jadi masam, “Kalian seenaknya memutuskan seperti ini, memangnya _Okaa-sama_ dan _Otou-sama_ memberi izin?” Yonji memandang Denden Mushi khusus yang sanggup menjangkau hingga ke rumah mereka di North Blue sana.

“ _Oh … maaf kami jadi terdiam_ ,” suara ibu mereka terdengar geli, “ _maaf juga karena ayah kalian sudah kabur karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kurasa Okaa-sama akan menyuruhnya minum obat penenang setelah ini_.”

Anak-anak Vinsmoke terdiam.

Niji yang buka suara duluan, “Kenapa _Otou-sama_ tertawa?” tanyanya.

“ _Karena kami sebenarnya sedang bertaruh, siapa di antara kalian yang pertama memutuskan untuk pergi. Sepertinya tebakanku benar.”_

…

…

…

“HAH?!” seru lima nama pewaris kerajaan Germa itu.

Tawa ibu mereka terdengar renyah, “ _Sebenarnya kami sudah bosan melihat kalian berkeliaran di istana dan melakukan yang itu itu lagi, makanya Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama menyuruh kalian pergi supaya kalian berpikir sendiri apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian lakukan._

_“Dengan keputusan Sanji ini, kami yakin apa yang kami lakukan sudah benar. Kalian masih muda dan dunia menanti di luar sana. Okaa-sama juga Otou-sama ingin kalian mendapat pengalaman untuk merasakan dunia. Belajar dari dunia. Kami akan selalu menanti kepulangan kalian jika kalian merasa dunia sudah kalian taklukan._

“ _Lewati batasan kalian dan jadilah lebih kuat! Buat kami bangga! Dan serukan pada dunia, bahwa nama Vinsmoke belum tenggelam_.”

Meski hanya berhadapan dengan suara, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, Sanji dan Yonji serempak berdiri dengan tegak. Ibunda mereka sehari-hari memang tampak seperti ratu yang kalem dan penuh senyum. Tapi siapapun di Germa paham kalau sang Ratu memiliki aura mutlak seorang pemimpin sama seperti sang Raja.

Setelah itu sambungan pun terputus, membuat lima beraudara Vinsmoke entah kenapa jadi menghela napas lega. Sungguh … mereka masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding kedua orang tua mereka dalam urusan mengintimidasi seseorang.

“Kau sudah dengar kan, Yonji. _Okaa-sama_ dan _Otou-sama_ justru senang mendengarnya. Siapa tahu, habis ini kau yang memutuskan untuk berkelana,” kata Reiju sambil mendekati Sanji, “karena kau akan menjadi bajak laut dengan menyandang nama Vinsmoke, setidaknya lehermu ini harus dihargai tinggi.”

Sanji tersenyum, “Tenang saja, aku akan banyak membuat kekacauan di luar sana.”

“Ini akan jadi pertama kalinya dalam sejarah. Seorang Vinsmoke berkarir menjadi bajak laut,” Niji terkekeh dan duduk di sofa sambil menikmati _corn dogs_ buatan Sanji untuk camilan mereka sore ini,  “jangan membuat kami malu, Sanji. Paling tidak leher itu harus berharga ratusan juta.”

Ichiji menepuk-nepuk kepala Sanji, “Pastikan saja lehermu ini masih utuh untuk waktu yang lama.”

Yonji kembali memeluk Sanji atau mungkin malah bisa meremukkan tulang Sanji kalau dia mengeluarkan sedikit lagi tenaganya, “Aku tetap tidak setuju kau pergi!! Pokoknya T I D A K!!!”

Membiarkan yonji rusuh sendiri, Ichiji meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia menuju ke ‘garasi’ kapal, tepatnya ke kapal milik bajak laut Topi Jerami. Di sana Ichiji melihat para anggota kelompok Topi Jerami sedang bersiap untuk pelayaran besok. Reiju sudah memerintahkan awak kapal untuk memenuhi smua kebutuhan kelompok itu.

“Ichiji- _sama_ ,” serentak para awak kapal Germa berhenti sejenak untuk memberi hormat pada pimpinan mereka.

Ichiji memberi isyarat supaya mereka lanjut bekerja. Dia sendiri menghampiri Luffy yang sedang bicara dengan Franky, “Bisa kita bicara sebentar—” Ichiji diam sejenak sebelum menyebut nama, “Luffy,” dengan suara tersedak seperti orang yang baru saja menelan pil  pahit.

Sebenarnya Ichiji tak akan sudi ada dekat dengan bajak laut seperti ini. Sampah-sampah yang hanya bisa menimbulkan kekacauan. Tapi dia juga sudah belajar kalau harga dirinya hanya akan menyakiti Sanji. Untuk kali ini saja, dia akan membuang hara diri yang sudah terpatri dalam jiwanya semenjak dulu.

Untuk kali ini saja.

Demi Sanji.

“Kalau begitu aku akan cek Sunny sekali lagi,” Franky dengan lihainya mencari alasan.

“Oke,” kata Luffy pada Franky yang naik ke kapal mereka. Lalu dia memandang Ichiji, “Ada apa?”

Di dunia ini hanya segelintir orang yang berhadapan langsung dengan seorang Vinsmoke tanpa gentar sedikitpun, tapi Ichiji tidak keberatan dengan itu karena Luffy akan menjadi orang penting dalam kehidupan Sanji.

“Aku titip adikku. Selama ini dia hidup dalam lingkaran yang begitu sempit, kalau dia menemui kesulitan, tolong bantu dia.”

Luffy tersenyum lebar, “Kau tenang saja. Sanji sekarang sudah menjadi _nakama_ kami, keluarga kami. Dan keluarga akan saling menjaga kan? Seperti kalian semua.”

Ichiji menahan diri supaya tidak tersenyum, “Kalau kalian butuh bantuan, apapun, katakan saja. Aku akan berikan Denden Mushi khusus pada kalian nanti, dengan itu kalian bisa menghubungi kami kapan saja.”

“Ou!! _Sankyuu_!”

Kemudian Ichiji meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke kamarnya, bersiap untuk makan malam besar yang akan diadakan di dek depan, di sekeliling kolam renang. Dia melepas kemeja hitam yang dia pakai lalu menuju ke lemari pakaiannya.

_Tok tok._

Pintu terbuka sebelum Ichiji memberi izin. Sanji muncul di balik pintu, pemuda itu diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya bicara.

“Aaa … aku— aku cuma mau tanya apa kau mau makan [_Bœuf bourguignon_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beef_bourguignon) atau [_Pôchouse_](https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=P%C3%B4chouse&action=edit&redlink=1)?”

Ichiji mengeluarkan kemeja lain dari dalam lemari yang juga berwarna hitam, “Kurasa [_Bœuf bourguignon_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beef_bourguignon). Buatkan yang istimewa karena ini makanan terakhir sebelum kau pergi berlayar.”

“Um!! Aku akan buat yang paling istimewa untukmu,” Sanji pun beranjak pergi.

Setelah memakai bajunya, Ichiji membuka laci di dalam lemari. Di sana ada sebuah jam saku dari perak yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh belas dari sang ibunda. Di balik jam itu terukir kalimat dalam bahasa negara mereka yang berarti, ‘Untuk yang tersayang’. Ichiji ingat benar sang bunda pernah berkata bahwa ini adalah hadiah yang tidak ditujukan untuk Ichiji, tapi ini adalah hadiah yang kelak harus Ichiji persembahkan kepada orang yang dia pilih untuk memiliki hatinya.

Mungkin … ini memang tidak bermoral.

Mungkin … ini memang gila.

Tapi Ichiji tak bisa membohongi diri.

Tak bisa membohongi hati.

Bahwa yang saat ini dia inginkan hanyalah satu. Dia yang sedarah dengannya. Dia yang berulang kali menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dia yang selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ichiji tanpa perlu kata terucap.

Bahwa dia hanya menginginkan Sanji.

Adiknya sendiri.

Adik _kembar_ nya sendiri.

Ichiji mengakui dia bukan orang suci. Dia bukan tipe yang bisa menahan libido demi prinsip ‘melakukan dengan orang yang kau cinta’. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak wanita … dan pria yang takluk dalam pelukannya. Di kasino, rumah bordil, atau bahkan dalam jamuan resmi kerajaan. Semua Ichiji lakukan hanya demi memasung perasaannya pada Sanji. Mengurungnya di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Namun semua percuma. Bukanya mati, rasa itu justru tumbuh dengan suburnya.

Tangan Ichiji menggenggam jam itu dengan erat. Dia memejamkan mata, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang seakan siap melompat. Sanji akan segera pergi, menapaki jalan yang dia pilih. Entah kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Ichiji harus mengambil keputusan sekarang sebelum dia menyesal.

Urusan diterima atau ditendang, itu pekara belakang.

Ichiji menyimpan jam itu di saku celana panjangnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

.

Malam itu, tak biasanya dek kapal Germa penuh musik dan nyanyian. Untuk hari ini saja semua aturan kerajaan yang kaku dienyahkan dan semua diizinkan untuk berpesta. Para bajak laut sudah bernyanyi dan menari diiring alun biola dari si tengkorak hidup.

Ichiji duduk di kursi kayu, menikmati segelas _B_ _oulevardier_ yang dibuatkan Sanji khusus untuknya. Tak lama Reiju datang menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Ichiji dengan membawa segelas _Mojito_.

“Jadi … besok Sanji akan pergi,” Reiju menyilangkan kaki, “bagaimana?”

“Bagaimana apanya?” Ichiji meminum isi gelas lebarnya.

“Ya … bagaimana? Kau sudah bilang padanya tentang perasaanmu?”

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Ichiji menyemburkan minumannya yang langsung membasahi kemeja juga celananya.

“Wah—jangan tumpahkan itu, Sanji bisa marah padamu,” Reiju masih minum dengan santai.

Mencoba menguasai diri, Ichiji duduk tegak lagi. Dia meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong lalu memandang Reiju.

“Apa?” Reiju juga meletakkan gelasnya, “kau pikir aku tidak sadar pandanganmu pada Sanji itu seperti apa? Walau kau bersembunyi di balik kacamata hitammu, aku tahu,” satu-satunya gads dalam jajaran pewaris tahta keluarga Vinsmoke itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya—setelah sekian lama, dia bisa membuat Ichiji kehilangan _cool_ -nya.

Reiju menangkup tangan di pangkuannya, “Aku bukannya mengejekmu atau apa, yang namanya cinta … siapa yang tahu kapan dan di mana datangnya. Kau dan Sanji sudah dekat sejak kalian masih kecil. Ingat tidak kalau dulu dia memanggilmu ‘Ichi’ saja?”

Tentu saja Ichiji ingat. Sejak umur lima tahun, entah kenapa Sanji lengket sekali dengan Ichiji bahkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan khusus. Sanji bahkan sempat ngambek saat Niji dan Yonji ikut-ikutan memanggil Ichiji dengan ‘Ichi'.

Reiju tersenyum, “Walau harga diri bodohmu membuat kalian agak menjauh setelah ulang tahun kalian yang ke-sepuluh, toh akhirnya kalian jadi dekat lagi. Meski Sanji tidak lagi memanggilmu ‘Ichi’. Mungkin tanpa kalian sadar, rasa itu sudah ada sejak dulu.”

“… Kalian?”

Gelas yang menganggur terangkat kembali oleh Reiju, “Sudah sana bicara pada Sanji. Sebelum kau menyesal nanti. Sana!”

Merasa terusir dengan tidak hormat, Ichiji beranjak berdiri dan menuju ke arah Sanji yang sedang memasak bersama Cosette dan dua koki lainnya di meja dapur dadakan yang disiapkan di pinggir dek.

Tak sampai ke sana, Ichiji berdiri saat Sanji memandang ke arahnya. Dengan isyarat dari sedikit gerakan dagunya, Ichiji melihat Sanji bicara sebentar dengan Cosette lalu dia menghampiri Ichiji.

“Ada apa? Kau sudah lapar? Makanan sebentar lagi ma—” ucapan Sanji tak selesai karena lengannya keburu ditarik oleh Ichiji dan dia tak ada pilihan selain mengikuti kakaknya itu.

Mereka menuju ke buritan kapal, jauh dari keramaian sampai suara musik pun terdengar begitu samar. Ichiji  dan Sanji berdiri bersandar di pagar, memandang lautan yang tampak kelam tak berbatas, tak berdasar.

“Laut akan jadi rumahmu sekarang. Bebas seperti angin,” Ichiji memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, menggenggam jam bulat di sana.

“Kau … sungguh yakin aku boleh berlayar bersama mereka? Semenjak tadi wajahmu tidak enak dilihat,” kata Sanji.

“… Wajahku biasa saja.”

Sanji tersenyum, “Kacamata hitammu tidak bisa membohongiku, Ichiji.”

Genggaman Ichiji pada jam di sakunya semakin erat, “Kau dan Reiju itu sama … selalu bisa tahu apa yang ada dalam kepalaku,” dia mengeluarkan jam miliknya lalu dia meraih tangan Sanji dan meletakkan bulatan perak itu di telapak tangan sang adik.

Mata Sanji melebar melihat apa yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Benda pemberian ibunda mereka yang sama persis. Hadiah ulang tahun beriring pesan bahwa ini kelak akan jatuh di tangan orang yang menjadi pilihan hati mereka.

Tak bisa berkata, Sanji memaksa diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk mendapati kalau Ichiji sudah melepas kacamata hitamnya, membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu secara langsung, tak terhalang lensa.

Tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, atau memang ini keinginannya, Sanji membiarkan Ichiji menggenggam erat tangannya. Jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menipis sampai Sanji bisa merasakan hembusan napas Ichiji. Dia memejamkan mata, memberi kebebasan pada Ichiji untuk melakukan apa yang dia suka.

Apa yang mereka mau …

Isi kepala Ichiji seakan tersapu bersih saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sanji. Awalnya hanya sentuhan singkat, canggung. Ichiji sampai sempat berpikir kalau setelah ini dia akan terkena tendangan maut dari sang adik. Namun nyatanya itu tidak terjadi, justru sebaliknya … Sanji … membalas sentuhannya.

Sebelah tangan Ichiji yang lain naik menyentuh pipi Sanji, membawa pemuda itu semakin merapat padanya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Sanji mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Ichiji, menerima semua yang ditawarkan sang kakak.

Sedikit Sanji membuka celah di antara kedua bibirnya dan dengan cepat Ichiji menjajahnya. Cumbuan dalam itu membuat kepala Sanji terasa berputar, dia pasti akan jatuh andai lengan Ichiji tak menagan pinggangnya.

Akal sehat menghilang.

Logika sudah terlupakan.

Yang ada hanya keinginan untuk merasakan kehangatan dari orang yang menjadi pilihan hati.

Tak peduli meski darah yang mengalir di nadi mereka adalah sama ….

Andai paru-paru mereka tak meronta menuntut terisinya oksigen, mereka tak akan melepaskan diri. Ichiji menahan kedua lengan Sanji, memastikan agar adiknya tak akan kabur setelah ini.

“… Kenapa?” suara Sanji terdengar lirih.

“Karena aku memilihmu. Karena aku menginginkanmu.”

Butiran bening mengalir dari pipi Sanji dan dengan sedikit kasar Sanji menyentakkan kedua lengannya hingga terlepas dari cengkraman Ichiji. Dia langsung duduk berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Ichiji.

Reaksi yang seperti itu membuat Ichiji mendadak kebingungan. Apa … dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal?

“Sa—”

Mendadak saja Sanji mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Ichiji. Dia menggenggam jam perak.

Ichiji tak perlu melihat lebih dekat untuk tahu kalau itu bukan jam miliknya. Itu jam milik Sanji, tertanda angka tiga romawi yang terukir di penutupnya.

“Kau terima atau tidak?!” nada suara Sanji malah mirip penjahat yang sedang menodong mangsanya.

Tapi nyatanya itu membuat Ichiji tersenyum. Dia berjongkok di depan Sanji, menerima jam saku itu dan memeluk adiknya erat.

“Kau milikku, Sanji … Ingat itu!”

Merasakan anggukan Sanji, Ichiji mengecup sisi kepala adik kembarnya.

“Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti … tidak akan selesai hanya sampai di sini saja,” bisik Ichiji, sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sanji yang memerah. Ichiji menegakkan tubuh Sanji, nyaris kesulitan menahan diri melihat wajah Sanji yang sudah mirip kepiting rebus, “kenapa?” lalu dia teringat sesuatu dan kembali tersenyum, “Ah … aku yang pertama untukmu, eh, Sanji?”

Seketika Sanji, dengan sekuat tenaga, mendorong Ichiji dan dia langsung berdiri, “JANGA HARAP SEMUDAH ITU!!” dan dia langsung berlari pergi, meninggalkan Ichiji tang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Andai ada yang melihat, mungkin akan mengira pangeran pertama itu sedang kerasukan setan.

Oh, bukan.

Kerasukan cinta.

.

#

.

Akhirnya tiba saatnya Sanji untuk berangkat. Semua berkumpul di ‘garasi’ kapal Germa untuk mengantar kepergian putra ke-tiga keluarga Vinsmoke, termasuk awak kapal dan staff dapur.

“Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sanji,” Reiju memeluk dan mencium pipi Sanji, “biar aku yang awasi Ichiji. Kau tenang saja.”

Sanji hanya tersenyum salah tingkah.

“Aku akan merindukan … masakanmu, Sanji,” Niji maju dan sekilas memeluk Sanji, menepuk punggung adik kembarnya, “sampai jumpa.”

Yonji mendorong Niji ke samping lalu dia menangkap Sanji dengan dua lengan berototnya, “Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku akan ada di sana. Pasti. Jangan lupa itu!!”

Sanji menepuk-nepuk punggung Yonji. Biar selalu bertengkar dan saling lempar kata kasar, mereka tahu mereka saling sayang.

Setelah itu Sanji memandang Ichiji. Mereka hanya berpelukan singkat, tapi itu sudah cukup karena mereka sudah tahu hati mereka bertaut.

Akhirnya Sanji pun naik ke Thousand Sunny, rumahnya yang baru.

“Aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi!”

Tangga dinaikkan, jangkar sudah meninggalkan air, layar pun sudah terkembang.

“Sampai jumpa, kalian semua!!” Luffy melambai dengan penuh semangat, begitu juga dengan anggota Topi Jerami yang lain.

Sanji memandang wajah anggota keluarganya saat kapal mulai bergerak.

Ada rasa tidak rela, tentu saja, mengingat dia dan Ichiji baru saja saling jujur satu sama lain. Tapi Sanji juga sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengarungi samudra demi mengejar mimpinya. Toh ini bukan perpisahan selamanya. Suatu hari nanti di suatu tempat, dia akan bertemu lagi dengan saudara-sudaranya.

Untuk saat ini, Thousand Sunny adalah tempat yang akan dia sebut … rumah.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxs

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami melongok ke dapur, “bisa tolong buatkan teh hijau hangat dan camilan? Aku mau meneruskan petaku di perpustakaan.”

“Tentu saja, Nami- _san_. Kebetulan aku sedang memanggang pai apel.”

“Itu juga boleh. Aku tunggu, ya,” Nami melambai ringan dan meninggalkan dapur.

Sanji melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dapur sambil bersenandung. Ya… suasana hatinya sedang aat senang. Bagaimana tidak, sejak bergabung dengan Luffy, Sanji menemukan banyak sekali petualangan seru. Ya meski itu hanya untuk satu bulan pertama karena saat mereka sampai ke Sabaody untuk menyeberang ke Shinsekai, paruh akhir Grand Line tempat di mana One Piece dirumorkan berada, mereka menemui kendala yang sangat besar.

Perseteruan dengan pihak Tenryuubito, pertempuran dengan pasukan besar Marine. Dan juga pertarungan mereka dengan Bartholomew Kuma. Pertarungan yang memaksa mereka berpisah selama dua tahun. Sampai sekarang masih misteri kenapa Kuma melempar mereka ke tempat terpisah yang justru menjadi potensi bagi mereka untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

Sanji sendiri terlempar ke neraka … ya—bukan secara harafiah. Tapi harus tinggal dua tahun di antara para _okama_ , itu sudah dihitung neraka, kan? Tapi sekarang, mereka sudah berkumpul lagi dan siap untuk memulai petualangan baru.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**One Piece © Oda Eiichiro**

**New Adventure © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Humor**

**Alternate Reality**

**Happy Vinsmoke Family cuz I’m too tired of drama**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

“Robin- _chan_ , kopi untukmu dan teh hijau hangat untuk Nami- _san_ sesuai pesanan,” Sanji menyuguhkan sajian sore untuk dua kru wanita pintar di kapal ini. Sanji sungguh tersanjung bisa menjadi _nakama_ dua gadis berparas ayu ini. Robin sekarang memanjangkan rambut hitamnya hingga sampai ke pinggang. Begitu juga dengan Nami yang sepertinya meninggalkan kesan tomboy seperti dua tahun lalu.

“Terima kasih, Sanji- _kun_ ,” Nami menyibak rambut panjangnya, “apa menu untuk makan malam nanti?”

“Aku berencana membuat pasta. Apa kalian ada permintaan lain?”

“Tidak. Itu saja tidak apa. Iya kan, Robin?”

Robin tersenyum, “Nami benar. Apapun masakanmu, kami akan memakannya dengan senang hati.”

Pujian yang menyenangkan itu membuat Sanji tersanjung, “Aku akan sajikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Nah, selamat menikmati sore yang indah ini.”

Sanji meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menutup pelan pintunya. Lalu dia menuju ke dek dan melihat Luffy sedang merusuhi tamu di kapal mereka.

Trafalgar Law, atau panggilan sayangnya dari Luffy, yaitu Torao, kapten bajak laut Heart yang kini menjalin aliansi dengan Topi Jerami. Mereka baru saja membuat kerusuhan yang luar biasa di sebuah pulau bernama Punk Hazard, semua karena usulan aliansi Law yaitu untuk menjatuhkan Shichibukai bernama Donquixote Doflamingo. Karena Luffy sudah setuju, kru yang lain tak punya pilihan selain menurut. Setelah ini mereka akan menuju ke Dressrosa, negri dalam kuasa keluarga Donquixote dan disinyalir sebagai tempat keberadaan pabrik lain seperti yang ada di Punk Hazard. Mereka akan menjatuhkan pabrik itu dan mengakhiri kuasa Doflamingo di sana.

Selain Law, Sunny juga membawa tiga tamu yang lain. Kanjurou dan Momonosuke yang berasal dari Wano. Mereka terlibat kerusuhan di Punk Hazard dan meminta bantuan Luffy supaya mereka bisa ikut ke Dressrosa untuk mencari teman mereka. Lalu ada Caesar, ilmuwan yang menjadi dalang eksperimen di Punk Hazard. Dia yang akan Law pakai sebagai umpan memancing Doflamingo keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Tapi yang menarik perhatian Sanji bukan itu melainkan asal Law yang juga dari North Blue. Sanji terkejut bukan main saat Law bilang dia berasal dari Flevance, kota yang hancur karena ketamakan manusia. Dari buku yang Sanji baca, tak ada penduduk yang selamat dari kehancuran kota itu, tapi nyatanya Law ada di sini. Hidup.

“Oi, _Cook_!”

Sanji menoleh dengan tatapan sebal. Di hadapannya kini ada Zoro, si pendekar pedang yang bekas luka permanen di tubuhnya bertambah lagi. Mata kiri pemuda berambut hijau itu sekarang selalu tertutup.

“Apa, _marimo_?” tanya Sanji sinis dengan nama panggilan khususnya untuk Zoro.

“Sake.”

Sanji mengepalkan tangannya, tapi nyatanya yang bergerak adalah kaki kanannya, “Apa di kepalamu itu cuma ada sake saja, hah?!”

Zoro melompat ringan ke belakang.

“Jangan harap ada sake sebelum makan malam!!” Sanji berbalik masuk ke dapur dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang. Sumbu kesabarannya pasti memendek setiap kali bicara dengan Zoro. Sanji menghela napas panjang, dia harus mulai mempersiapkan bahan untuk makan malam. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, percuma buang tenaga untuk meladeni satu orang saja.

“Sanji?”

Barulah Sanji sadar kalo dia tidak sendiri di dapur, “Ya, Chopper?” dia memandang si dokter rusa yang sedang meracik obat di meja makan.

“Kau berantem lagi dengan Zoro? Kalian itu akrab sekali.”

Sanji duduk di sebelah Chopper, “Kalau yang seperti itu kau bilang akrab … aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.”

Chopper tertawa.

“Kau sedang buat apa?” tanya Sanji melihat berbagai jenis bahan herbal ada di meja.

“Ah… sebentar lagi kan kita akan bertarung lagi, jadi ya—aku siapkan obat-obatan saja. Kau tahu sendiri kalau mereka semua sudah mengamuk, rasanya butuh cadangan obat sebulan untuk sehari.”

Sanji tersenyum lalu dia berdiri, “Aku akan buatkan susu coklat hangat untukmu.”

“Sungguh?”

“Tentu saja, dengan marshmallow di atasnya.”

“Asiiiik!! Makasih, Sanji.”

Dan Sanji pun menuju ke daerah kekuasaannya yang mutlak tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun.

.

.

Pulau Dressrosa akhirnya sudah terlihat di kejauhan. Mereka akan merapat sekitar satu atau dua jam. Kesempatan itu dipakai Sanji untuk menyiapkan diri. Walau yang menunggu di depan adalah pertarungan, bukan berarti dia bisa berpakaian seenaknya. Apalagi dia punya rencana sendiri.

Sanji masuk ke kamar para pria dan menuju ke lemarinya. Dengan cepat dia berganti pakaian, walau tidak jauh dari kemeja dan setelan jas. Lalu Sanji berdiri di depan cermin. Dia memandang pantulan dirinya di sana. Sekarang model rambutnya sedikit berbeda, Sanji juga agak memanjangkan helai pirang itu.

_Kira-kira apa tanggapan Ichiji, ya?_

Pemuda yang kini masuk di usia dua puluhan itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu dia membenahi kerah dan dasinya, sempurna menutup tato 66 yang ada di leher kirinya. Tanpa bukti bahwa dia adalah pembawa nama Vinsmoke. Tak sembarang orang yang diizinkan mentato tubuhnya dengan angka keramat ini, jika ketahuan, nyawa akan hilang seketika.

Sambil bersenandung, Sanji memastikan penampilannya sempurna.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Usopp.

“Kau ngapain, Sanji? Kita mau menerobos ke tempat musuh, bukan main di kasino,” kata Usopp.

“Aku punya cara sendiri untuk menyusup,” Sanji mengambil jubah dari dalam lemarinya, “kurasa ini sudah waktunya aku kembali menjadi seorang pangeran.”

Usopp tersenyum, “Semoga waktumu menyenangkan di sana, Sanji- _sama_.”

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Setelah siap, semua berkumpul di dek untuk sekali lagi mematangkan rencana.

“Kau yakin tidak apa-apa sendirian, Sanji?” tanya Luffy.

“Tenang saja. Aku sudah biasa dengan misi penyusupan seperti ini. Dengan penampilan seperti ini, aku bisa lebih leluasa bergerak di kota,” Sanji memakai jubah hitam yang dulu biasa dia pakai jika sedang mengemban misi. Angka 3 tercetak bangga di bagian bahu kiri.

“Oke. Kalau begitu kita bergerak seperti yang direncanakan!!” seru Luffy walau itu hanya berujung dengan tatapan sangsi yang terarah padanya dari _nakama_ -nya sendiri. Karena siapapun tahu, rencana di kepala Luffy hanya akan bertahan lima menit saja.

Akhirnya mereka bergerak setelah Sunny merapat di bagian belakang Dressrosa yang luput dari pengamatan. Sanji memastikan dia membawa Denden Mushi untuk berhubungan dengan _nakama_ -nya. Kemudian dia mengambil jalur yang berbeda sendiri, dengan lihainya berbaur di keramaian kota yang tampak meriah sekaligus juga janggal.

_Apa-apaan mainan ini? Semua bergerak?_

Sanji memandang beraneka mainan anak bergerak bagai manusia dan itu tampak wajar di mata penduduk Dressrosa.

_Ada yang tidak beres di sini._

Sanji melangkah lagi menyusuri jalan kota. Sungguh tempat yang sangat makmur. Toko-toko berjajar penuh dengan barang kelas tinggi. Aroma-aroma sedap mengundang dari restoran yang tersebar di setiap sudut, menggoda tamu untuk datang dan mengisi perut. Di kejauhan, di atas bukit, Sanji bisa melihat sebuah istana megah, tak semegah istananya di Germa, tapi cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau itu adalah lambang kekuasaan yang mutlak.

Kekuasaan milik seorang Donquixote Doflamingo. Sanji sudah mendapat banyak informasi tentang keluarga Donquixote dari Law dan itu sudah cukup baginya untuk menyusup dari dalam. Broker senjata tak akan jauh dari militer dan Germa adalah kerajaan militer. Sanji bisa memanfaatkan hal itu. Terlebih lagi Donquixote pernah aktif di North Blue, mereka tak mungkin tidak mengenal nama Vinsmoke.

Kaki Sanji terus bergerak hingga dia sampai di sebuah bangunan besar di tengah kota. Berbentuk bulat dan dipenuhi oleh petarung yang jelas berasal dari seluruh dunia. Sanji melewati orang-orang bertubuh besar di sana tanpa kesulitan dan dia hendak masuk ke dalam bangunan berbentuk bulat itu, namun mendadak seseorang menahan tangannya dari belakang.

“Hei! Kau tidak bisa masuk sembarangan!” kata orang yang kalau dilihat dari penampilannya hanyalah seorang penjaga.

Sanji memandang tajam pada orang itu. Dengan sengaja dia sedikit menaikkan dagunya, meniru kebiasaan Ichiji saat bertemu dengan orang rendahan, “Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku!”

“Hah?! Jangan berlagak di sini!” seru penjaga itu.

“Kubilang … lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dariku!” Sanji saat ini bukanlah seorang Black Leg anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami, kini dia kembali mengenakan kebangsawanannya. Dia adalah pangeran ketiga kerajaan Germa dan tak seorangpun berhak untuk menyentuhnya tanpa izin.

Intimidasi dari Sanji membuat penjaga itu pucat pasi tapi dia berusaha tak melepaskan tangannya.

“Ada apa ini?” suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan memakai jubah merah.

“Ah, Diamante- _sama_ , saya menangkap orang yang mencurigakan.”

Yang dipanggil Diamante itu memandang Sanji, “Siapa kau? Apa maumu di sini?”

Dengan kasar Sanji menyentakkan tangannya hingga lepas dari si penjaga, “Kau yang bertanggung jawab di tempat ini? Seperti ini perlakuan kalian pada tamu dari jauh?”

“Tamu dari jauh?” Diamante menyondongkan tubuhnya.

Sanji melonggarkan dasi dan menunjukkan tato di lehernya pada Diamante, “Aku Vinsmoke Sanji, putra keluarga Vinsmoke dari kerajaan Germa. Kau yakin ingin membuat hubungan buruk dengan kami?”

Raut wajah Diamante seketika berubah, “Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tak ada pemberitahuan bahwa putra Vinsmoke akan datang kemari.”

Sanji merapikan kembali dasinya, “Ini misi pribadiku. Aku sedang menyusuri Grand Line sampai kudengar kalau keluarga Donquixote kini berkuasa di Dressrosa. Dan aku tertarik dengan ‘bisnis’ kalian.”

Menangkap isyarat dari Sanji, Diamante menyuruh si penjaga untuk pergi.

“Jadi … kapan aku bisa melihat ‘barang’ yang kau tawarkan? Kurasa beberapa box senjata api dan bahan peledak bisa menjadi hiburan untukku,” Sanji tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Diamante, mengukuhkan kalau di sini dialah yang pegang kendali.

“Akan saya siapkan segera, Sanji- _sama_. Sementara itu silahkan anda menikmati suguhan di C _olosseum_ ini. Akan banyak pertarungan yang pasti akan menghibur anda.”

_Colosseum. Mencurigakan._

“Baiklah,” Sanji menyibak jubahnya, “aku akan menghabiskan waktu di sini. Kuharap kalian tidak akan mengecewakanku,” kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Diamante. Tubuhnya bergerak luwes, darah biru di nadinya bekerja sempurna. Aura bangsawan yang selama ini dia tekan di bawah naungan bendera Topi Jerami, dilepaskan kembali tanpa sungkan, membuat orang-orang yang dia lewati menyingkir dengan sendirinya.

.

Hampir dua jam Sanji mengelilingi _Colosseum_ itu. Dia menemukan beberapa tempat mencurigakan. Lalu jeruji jendela seluruh bangunan ini terbuat dari _kairouseki_ , batu laut yang merupakan kelemahan mereka pengguna _Akuma no Mi_. Di bagian terbawah _Colosseum_ ada penjara berisi petarung-petarung yang sudah tidak bisa beraksi. Lalu ada juga jalur rahasia yang terjaga ketat, Sanji tak mau membuat kekacauan dengan memaksa masuk ke sana. Langkahnya menuju ke lantai atas, menuju ke arena yang dikelilingi air. Lagi-lagi … salah satu kelemahan mereka yang memakan _Akuma no Mi_.

_Hadiah yang ditawarkan di sini cukup besar. Pantas saja pesertanya banyak. Dan juga sebuah Akuma no Mi._

Sanji berhenti di koridor atas dan melihat langsung ke arena.

_Apa yang menarik dari tontonan seperti itu?_

Dia berbalik dan berniat untuk kembali menjelajahi _Colosseum_. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat siapa yang berjalan di ujung koridor. Walau hanya bertemu sekali dan tidak dalam situasi yang bersahabat, Sanji tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang itu.

Refleks Sanji bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang batu, _Kenapa anggota Revolution Army ada di sini?_

Sanji mengintip dan melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang bergelombang dengan bekas luka bakar di sisi kiri wajahnya, mengenakan topi tinggi dan jubah hitam. Sanji bertemu dengan orang itu sekitar empat tahun lalu, saat ada kekacauan di wilayah kekuasaan Germa yang terkena imbas pertempuran dua kelompok bajak laut. Sanji yang dikirim untuk menyelesaikan masalah di sana dan dia sempat melawan orang itu. Kuat. Sangat kuat, bahkan Sanji mungkin akan kalah andai saja Niji tak datang tepat waktu dengan membawa bantuan.

Sabo.

Sanji tak akan lupa nama dari anggota Revolution Army yang berhasil menaklukan kelompok bajak laut berjumlah ratusan itu seorang diri. Dan sekarang setelah Sanji tahu kalau Luffy adalah putra dari pemimpin Revolution Army … ini akan jadi suasana yang amat canggung jika mereka bertemu lagi.

_Kekacauan macam apa yang mengintai tempat ini?_

Sanji berbalik arah dan berniat untuk meninggalkan _Colosseum_. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Luffy ada di koridor sebelah. Walau mengenakan samaran seperti kakek-kakek, Sanji tak akan pernah salah mengenali kaptennya.

“LUFFY?!”

Luffy menoleh pada Sanji dan tersenyum lebar, “Ou, Sanji! Kau di sini juga.”’

“Kau ngapain di sini?!” Sanji menghampiri kaptennya.

“Aku sama, Ace. Tuh dia di sana,” Luffy menunjuk seseorang yang hanya mengenakan celana sebatas lutut saja tanpa atasan, tato di punggungnya menguar kebanggaan sebagai salah satu anggota Yonkou. Dia sedang menghadap deretan senjata di dinding.

“Ace? Ace kakakmu yang anggota _Shirohige_ itu?”

“Yap. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Ace di kota tadi. Dia bilang dapat misi untuk mengambil _Akuma no Mi_ di sini, ya sudah aku membantunya.”

Ingin rasanya Sanji menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, tapi pikiran warasnya masih menang, “Luffy …”

“Apa?”

“Bagaimana dengan rencananya Law?”

…

…

Luffy nyengir.

Sanji menghela napas. Harusnya dia sudah mengantisipasi ini.

“Biarlah. Torao dan yang lain pasti berhasil memancing Mingo keluar.”

Sudah tak mau lagi Sanji mencoba mengoreksi nama dua orang itu, percuma. Buang tenaga kalau kata Ichiji, “Baiklah … lalu apa rencanamu di sini?”

Luffy menunjuk nomor dadanya, “Aku ikut bertarung. Ace juga,” katanya, “Oh iya! Kau belum kenal dengan Ace ya? Ayo sini!” tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sanji untuk menolak, Luffy menggeret lengan kokinya. “Aaaace!! Aku kenalin sama koki baru di kapal kami nih!”

Yang dipanggil Ace itu menoleh, “Oh!! _Nakama_ baru yang kau ceritakan itu. Beruntung sekali kau akhirnya mendapatkan koki.”

“Nishishishi.”

Ace tersenyum pada Sanji, “Maaf kalau adikku ini suka merepotkan. Mohon bantuanmu ya… er…”

“Sanji. Namaku Sanji.”

Ace memandang penampilan Sanji dari atas ke bawah, “Lalu … kenapa kau bergaya seperti bangsawan begitu? Kau sedang menyamar?”

Itu membuat Luffy tertawa, “Ace, Sanji itu memang seorang pangeran loh.”

“Hah?”

“Iya, pangeran dari Germa.”

Wajah Ace seketika berubah pucat, “GERMA? GERMA 66 MAKSUDMU?”

Sanji mengangguk, “Aku pangeran ke-tiga, Vinsmoke Sanji.”

Mendengarnya, Ace memandang Luffy dengan mulut terbuka tanpa bisa berkata. Sedangkan Luffy hanya tertawa.

Lalu Sanji pun memberitahu tentang apa yang dia temukan di _Colosseum_ ini. Luffy memintanya untuk tetap meneruskan pencarian pabrik yang memproduksi _Akuma no Mi_ buatan dan menghancurkannya bersama yang lain. Karena itu perintah langsung dari kapten, Sanji pun menyanggupinya.

“Ah!! Satu lagi,” Sanji memandang Luffy, “ada anggota Revolution Army di sini.”

“Revolution Army?”

Sanji mengangguk, “Dan dia orang yang sangat kuat.”

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya, “Kau pernah bertemu dengan anggota Revolution Army? Kapan?”

“Sudah lama sekali. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah lupa pada orang itu,” Sanji memberitahu ciri-ciri orang tadi, “melihat dari pergerakannya, bisa jadi dia salah satu orang penting di Revolution Army. Namanya Sabo dan kurasa dia tidak sendiri di sini.” Ucapan Sanji terhenti saat melihat raut wajah Luffy juga Ace, “Ada apa? Kenapa kalian jadi pucat seperti itu?”

Yang pertama bicara adalah Ace, tapi Luffy masih tampak terguncang, “Kau— kau bilang apa barusan, Sanji? Siapa namanya?”

Meski bingung, Sanji mengulang sekali lagi, “Namanya Sabo.”

Seketika kedua pundaknya dicengkram oleh Ace, “Kau yakin namanya Sabo?!”

Suara Ace yang meninggi membuat Sanji kebingungan, “Aku tidak akan salah ingat. Sungguh itu namanya. Kalian kenapa, sih?”

Ace melepaskan Sanji dengan raut wajah yang bercampur aduk ekspresinya, entah ingin menangis atau tertawa, “Ha!! Tidak … tidak tidak tidak …” dia menggelengkan kepalanya, “dia … masih hidup? Sungguh?”

Lalu gantian Luffy yang mencengkram lengan Sanji, “Kemana orang itu pergi? Kemana, Sanji?!”

“Ke— arah sana,” Sanji menunjuk koridor di belakangnya., “HEI! TU—” dia tak sempat mencegah saat Luffy dan Ace memacu langkah mereka dengan begitu cepatnya, meninggalkan Sanji yang mematung sendiri. “Mereka itu … kenapa?”

Tak menemukan jawaban, Sanji akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari _Colosseum_. Dia melepas jubahnya karena saat ini statusnya sebagai bangsawan tidak akan banyak membantu. Entah bagaimana Sanji tahu kalau setelah ini … kekacauan akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

Rentetan kejadian berikutnya sungguh membuat Sanji kewalahan. Di awali dengan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja Doflamingo muncul di depan _Colosseum_ dengan membawa tubuh Law yang sudah babak belur. Setelah itu Luffy langsung kalap dan pergi mengejar Doflamingo bersama Zoro, Ace sendiri entah kemana. Dalam sekejap mata, Dressrosa berubah dari kota yang riang gembira menjadi kota teror begitu pasukan besar Marine ikut membanjiri jalanan. Walau sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, tetap saja Sanji stress melihat kota dengan cepat berubah porak poranda.

Sanji berlari melewati kekacauan dan kepanikan. Tadi dia dapat kabar dari Robin kalau Nami, Brook dan Chopper ada di kapal Sunny. Selain itu mereka semua berpencar di tempat yang tidak dekat. Sanji sudah menyanggupi kalau dia akan menjaga kapal bersama yang lain, jadi dia pun memacu langkah sekencang yang dia bisa kembali menuju tempat Sunny berlabuh.

“MINGGIR, COOK!”

Suara Zoro membuat Sanji sontak menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat Zoro mendarat di depannya. Tanah tempat Zoro berpijak langsung retak.

“Fuh… hampir saja.”

“HAMPIR SAJA KEPALAMU?! KAU BISA MENIMPAKU, _MARIMO_!” umpat Sanji.

“MAKANYA AKU SURUH KAU MINGGIR, _KUSO COOK_!”

Perkelahian mereka tertunda karena tanah yang mereka pijak mendadak saja berubah bentuk dengan abnormal, membuat Zoro dan Sanji melompat mundur, mencari jarak aman.

“Apa—”

Zoro menyiagakan pedangnya lagi, “Kau pergilah! Biar ini aku yang urus.”

Walau kesal, Sanji teringat misinya sendiri dan dia pun bergegas berbalik pergi. Belum begitu jauh, Sanji merasakan energi yang hebat mengarah padanya, terima kasih pada _Kenbunshoku_ _Haki_ yang dia matangkan saat berlatih selama dua tahun di ‘neraka’.

Sanji melompat tinggi dan bersalto di udara sekali tepat saat sebuah meteor meluncur dari langit dan menghanguskan apa yang disentuh. Seketika tempat itu penuh dengan kobaran api. Sanji mendarat di tempat yang ada di antara api yang menyala liar bersama seorang tua berseragam Marine.

“Hebat juga kau bisa menghindar dari serangan itu.”

Sanji mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dengan orang di depannya. Dia tahu lawannya bukan orang sembarangan, “Siapa kau?”

“Wah, maafkan ketidak sopananku. Namaku Fujitora. Siapa kau, anak muda? Tak sembarang orang bisa menghindari seranganku.”

“Aku Sanji dari bajak laut Topi Jerami,” Sanji memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, tanda kalau dia akan serius bertarung.

“Oho … anggota Topi Jerami, aku dapat tangkapan besar hari ini,” ujar Fujitora dengan nada ringan.

Itu membuat Sanji kesal karena merasa diremehkan, “Jangan harap bisa semudah itu menangkapku. Kau akan kalah sebelum kau tahu.”

Pertarungan tak bisa dihindari lagi. Sanji melawan Fujitora yang menggunakan pedang sebagai senjatanya. Dengan memakai _Bushosoku_ _Haki_ , melawan senjata tajam bukanlah masalah, tapi kekuatan Fujitora sendiri tak bisa diremehkan. Belum lagi kemampuannya untuk menjatuhkan meteor. Itu … sangat menyebalkan.

“ **Diable Jambe!!** **Poêle à Frire** **!!** ”

Serangan dari Sanji berhasil ditahan oleh Fujitora, membuat Sanji harus kembali mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari tebasan pedang yang jangkauannya cukup jauh. Tapi Sanji salah perhitungan, dia berpijak di retakan tanah yang membuat kaki kanannya terperosok cukup dalam. Pijakannya menjadi limbung dan dia tak bisa melepaskan kakinya.

_Sial!_

Fujitora memakai kesemparan itu untuk menyerang.

Sanji membungkukkan badan, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan memakai kakinya yang bebas untuk menyerang Fujitora di arah perut. Serangannya masuk, tapi itu dibayar dengan rasa sakit di kaki kanannya. Tekanan tenaganya sendiri membuat kakinya terperosok semakin dalam.

Serangan berikutnya dari Fujitora tak akan bisa ditahan oleh Sanji dengan posisi seperti ini. Dia sudah pasrah saja andai pedang itu menebas tubuhnya.

Namun di waktu yang sangat tepat, seseorang muncul di hadapan Sanji. Berdiri di antaranya dan Fujitora, menepis pedang itu bagaikan menyingkirkan sebatang kayu.

Npas Sanji tertahan, matanya terpancang pada kibar jubah putih dengan angka satu tercetak bangga di sisi kirinya. Jubah yang identik dengan miliknya. Punggung itu … sosok yang sangat dia rindukan. Sosok yang sudah dua tahun tidak dia temua.

“Ichiji!!” Sanji hendak bergerak tapi sakit di kakinya menghadang.

“Whops! Jangan terburu-buru, Sanji,” sebuah lengan kekar menahan tubuhnya.

Sanji menoleh dan mendapati Yonji ada di sana, tersenyum lebar.

“Wah wah … apa yang kau lakukan sampai babak belur begitu, adik manis? Kau kurang latihan, ya?”

Kepala Sanji menoleh ke arah lain dan mendapati Niji berdiri di atas reruntuhan gedung entah apa. Jubah berlambang angka dua miliknya terkibar bangga.

“Kau tenang saja, Sanji. Kami ada di sini sekarang.”

Tepukan lembut di kepalanya membuat segala rasa sakit terlupakan, “ _Nee-sama_ …” rasanya dia hampir menangis.

“Kalian bertiga urus, Sanji. Biar aku urus bajingan ini,” Ichiji maju satu langkah dan raungan energinya sanggup membuat kobaran api di sana padam seketika, “beraninya kau melukai Sanji. Kematian saja terlalu bagus untukmu.”

Yonji meraih retakan yang menghimpit kaki Sanji. Dalam satu tarikan, dia menghancurkan bagian itu, membuat lubang yang cukup besar untuk mengeluarkan kaki Sanji, “Perlahan saja,” Yonji membantu Sanji untuk duduk, “Patah tidak?”

Dengan lembut Reiju menyentuh pergelangan kaki Sanji, “Hmm… tidak ada yang parah. Sebentar juga pulih lagi.”

Niji melompat ringan dan mendarat di depan Sanji, “Bisa berdiri?” dia mengulurkan tangannya.

“Kurasa bisa,” Sanji meraih tangan Niji dan berdiri walau itu membuatnya sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri di kakinya, “aku harus kembali ke Sunny,” dia pasrah saja saat Yonji mengalungkan lengan Sanji di lehernya.

Reiju  mengusap sisi wajah adik yang begitu dia rindukan, “Pergilah! Biar di sini kami yang urus. Kita bicara lagi nanti. Yonji, antar Sanji sampai ke tempat _nakama_ -nya!”

“Siap!”

Membiarkan Yonji menopang tubuhnya, Sanji menoleh sekilas pada Ichiji yang masih melawan Fujitora. Sungguh … Sanji baru merasa kalau dua tahun adalah waktu yang begitu lama.

.

.

“Nah!! Sudah selesai,” Chopper membereskan kotak obatnya, “hanya retak ringan, ini akan cepat pulih.”

“Terima kasih, Chopper,” Sanji menurunkan celana panjangnya. Sesampainya di Sunny, dia langsung diperiksa oleh Chopper dan memilih untuk diobati di ruang makan saja karena balai pengobatan akan terlalu sempit kalau semua ikut masuk.

Nami memberikan segelas air untuk Sanji dan Yonji, “Aku kaget bertemu denganmu lagi di sini, Yonji.”

Berusaha mengabaikan pesona Nami dalam busana yang minim, Yonji memfokuskan diri pada kaki Sanji, “Kami yang kaget karena kalian mendadak hilang dari peredaran. Dihubungi dengan Denden Mushi pun tak ada yang menjawab.”

“Yohohoho~ perjalanan kami bahkan tidak bisa dirangkum dalam satu lagu,” ujar Brook.

“Sekalinya ada kabar, itu tentang Luffy yang dengan gilanya menembus Impel Down dan memporak porandakan Marine Ford demi membebaskan kakaknya. Dia itu memang kuat apa modal nekad?”

Anggota Topi Jerami hanya tertawa hambar, mereka juga tidak pernah mengerti isi kepala Luffy.

“Kita bahas itu nanti,” kata Sanji, “bagaimana kalian menemukan kami? Denden Mushi khusus dari kalian rusak parah saat kami menuju ke Fishman Island.”

“Sejak kalian tidak bisa dihubungi, kami menari segala berita dari surat kabar. Laporan terakhir mengatakan kalau kalian ada di Sabaody, membuat onar … lagi. Membuat keributan dengan _Tenryuubito_? Kalian memang sinting. Kau juga, Sanji. Otakmu itu sudah bergeser dari tempatnya, ya?”

Sanji menyikut pinggang Yonji, “Fokus!” katanya.

Yonji _manyun_ , tapi toh dia meneruskan ceritanya, “Sampai di Sabaody, kami sama sekali tidak menemukan jejak keberadaan kalian. Satu-satunya petunjuk hanyalah kapal ini yang dijaga oleh Kuma. Dia itu … mengerikan. Bahkan aku, Niji, Ichiji dan Reiju _Nee-sama_ sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya menyingkir dari Sunny.

“Karena tak mau buat masalah yang tidak perlu, Ichiji akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari di sekitaran Sabaody, sampai berita di koran memuat berita yang menggemparkan itu,” Yonji menghela napas. “Dua tahun berkeliaran di lautan mencari kalian yang benar-benar seperti ditelan lautan itu cukup membuat stress tahu!!” dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sanji, “kupikir … sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi …” suara Yonji berubah jadi bisikan dan menghilang sama sekali.

Sanji menepuk kepala Yonji.

Nami, Chopper dan Brook tersenyum melihat keakraban si kembar itu.

“Baiklah,” kata Nami, “Sanji- _kun_ , kau istirahat saja dulu. Biar kami yang berjaga di depan.”

Akhirnya hanya Sanji dan Yonji saja yang ada di sana. Mereka hanya duduk diam. Sanji membiarkan Yonji terus menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya karena dia sendiri pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada Yonji.

“Kami menyusuri jejak kalian. Orang yang kami tinggal di Sabaody memberi kabar kalau kalian sudah kembali. Tapi begitu kami sampai ke sana, kalian sudah lama pergi. Sekali lagi kami menunggu, sampai surat kabar memberitakan kejadian di Fishman Island,” Yonji menarik napas, “Setelah menyeberang ke Shinsekai, surat kabar sudah mencetak kerusuhan di Punk Hazard. Kalian itu tidak bisa ya hidup tenang sebentar saja?”

Sanji tersenyum, “Namanya juga bajak laut. Mana seru kalau setiap hari hanya hura-hura saja.”

“Tapi kan tidak harus cari pekara dengan Shichibukai!!” suara Yonji meninggi lagi, “waktu sampai di sini dan melihat keadaan sudah kacau balau … aku tidak tahu apa kalian selamat atau tidak.”

“Kau meremehkan kami. Kalau kau mengikuti berita tentang _nakama_ -ku, kau harusnya tahu kan kalau Kapten dan si Zoro itu termasuk dua dari sepuluh bajak laut yang mendapat julukan _Worst Generation_ , kekuatan mereka diperhitungkan dunia.”

“Tapi kau tidak lebih lemah dari mereka,” Yonji duduk tegak lagi, wajahnya tampak terhina, “kau komandan pasukan Germa. Kau salah satu orang terkuat di North Blue!!”

Sanji tersenyum, “Lautan sangat luas, jelas saja masih banyak orang yang lebih kuat dari pada aku.”

Yonji merengut, membuat Sanji tertawa.

Lalu pintu dapur terbuka dengan cukup kasar dan muncullah Reiju bersama Ichiji dan Niji.

“Sanji,” Reiju langsung menghampiri Sanji dan memeluk adiknya.

“ _Nee-sama,_ ” Sanji tersenyum pada satu-satunya saudari yang dia punya.

“Gimana kakimu?” tanya Niji yang langsung duduk di sofa.

“Ya—paling juga besok sudah sembuh,” kata Sanji. Dia memandang seluruh saudaranya, tak tampak jauh berbeda dari ingatannya. Reiju tetap cantik seperti biasa, poninya sedikt lebih panjang dan berombak, mirip sekali dengan ibunda mereka. Ichiji masih betah dengan kacamata hitamnya, dan tingginya jadi melebihi yang lain. Niji juga masih setia memakai _goggle_ dan poninya sungguh membuat Sanji ingin mengambil gunting. Yang tak banyak berubah tetap Yonji, kalau mengabaikan massa ototnya yang semakin _massive_ itu.

Sanji senang, semua saudaranya baik-baik saja.

“Bagaimana dengan Marine tadi?”

Ichiji berkacak pinggang, “Kami tinggalkan. Dia tak lebih penting darimu.”

Yonji masih menempel pada Sanji. Dengan sengaja tidak memberi ruang pada Ichiji untuk mendekat. Mukanya jelas menampakkan kekesalan pada si kembar pertama.

.

#

.

Berita tentang kemenangan Luffy atas Doflamingo menyebar dengan begitu cepatnya. Dressrosa diliputi oleh sorak sorai kebahagiaan, tahta kerajaan telah kembali ke tangan yang berhak. Sungguh … teror yang barusan terasa, sudah musnah tanpa jejak.

Tapi bukan berarti masalah selesai, dengan pasukan besar Marine yang masih mengepung Dressrosa, mereka tak bisa tinggal lama di Dressrosa meski Raja Riku selaku penguasa sekarang, memberikan perlindungan mutlak pada para bajak laut yang berjasa membebaskan Dressrosa dari tirani Doflamingo. Dengan minimnya waktu untuk memulihkan diri, ditambah ancaman dari Marine yang entah kenapa masih belum juga bergerak, kru Topi Jerami bersiap untuk meninggalkan Dressrosa. Itu pun masih dihadang, bukan pleh Marine, melainkan oleh kelompok bajak laut lain yang sepertinya sudah membulatkan tekad untuk berlayar di bawah naungan Topi Jerami, menjadi bawahan Luffy.

“SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!!”

Meski seberapa kerasnya Luffy berteriak, tapi itu tak didengar. 7 kapten bajak laut sudah mengikrarkan sumpah setia mereka pada Luffy dengan bertukar cawan _sakazuki_ , pertanda kalau mereka terikat tali persaudaraan sekarang, ya— ritual itu berlangsung cukup absurd karena yang menghabiskan isi cawan Luffy adalah Zoro. Tapi akhirnya, Mugiwara Grand Fleet pun terbentuk dengan anggota lebih dari lima ribu orang.

Perkembangan yang menakjubkan.

Akhirnya setelah kerusuhan lanjutan untuk meloloskan diri dari Marine, mereka semua berpencar setelah 7 kapten tadi membawa masing-masing sobekan _vivre card_ milik Luffy. Untuk mengecoh Marine, sekali lagi Sunny ‘menumpang’ pada kapal Germa. Biar bagaimana, sebagai bangsawan, mereka memiliki kekebalan hukum yang tetap berlaku meski di Grand Line sekali pun. Marine tak akan mencari gara-gara dengan mereka.

“Nah, dengan begini kalian bisa beristirahat dan memulihkan diri dengan tenang,” Reiju, seperti biasa dengan kuasanya yang tak terbantah, memberi titah supaya anggota Topi Jerami istirahat sejenak dan kapal Germa akan mengantar mereka sampai ke tujuan berikutnya.

“Terima kasih banyak, Reiju. Kami benar-benar tertolong,” kata Chopper.

Reiju tersenyum dan menggendong rusa lucu itu lalu memeluknya, “Sama-sama, dokter Chopper!! Kau juga selalu menjaga adikku, jadi ini sudah sewajarnya.”

“Setelah kalian sembuh, kita berpesta sampai puas,” kata Yonji, sepenuh hati memandang pada Luffy dan Law yang memang terluka paling parah, tangan Law bahkan sempat putus, untunglah berkat kemampuan _Akuma no Mi_ miliknya, Law bisa menyambung lengan itu lagi.

Akhirnya semua meninggalkan ruang pengobatan.

Sanji memilih untuk bicara dengan Ace dan juga Sabo, yang terseret juga ke kapal Germa, berikut dengan Koala, gadis yang menjadi rekan Sabo dalam misi kali ini.

“Tak ku sangka salah satu anggota kerajaan jadi bajak laut. Bahkan jadi seorang juru masak,” kata Ace.

“Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di sini,” Sabo duduk di sebelah Ace di ruang santai di bagian tengah kapal.

“Jalan hidup seseorang siapa yang tahu,” Sanji menyajikan teh untuk dua kakak Luffy itu, “Aku malah terkejut karena kakak-kakak Luffy adalah orang yang penting. Komandan divisi satu Shirohige dan Chief of Staff di Revolution Army. Harusnya aku tidak perlu lagi kaget setelah tahu fakta kalau Luffy adalah putra dari seorang Dragon.”

“Lalu kenapa seorang pangeran dari kerajaan besar seperti Germa memilih meninggalkan tahta dan menjadi bajak laut?” tanya Ace.

“Aku punya mimpi yang ingin kucapai. Lagipula _Okaa-sama_ dan _Otou-sama_ justru memasang taruhan, ya sudah sekalian saja aku bersenang-senang di lautan.”

Ace dan Sabo bertukar pandang dengan bingung.

“Ya sudahlah. Aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua. Aku belum tahu cerita lengkapnya, tapi kurasa kalian butuh waktu untuk _catch_ _up_ ,” Sanji pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Di depan ruangan itu ada Yonji yang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan muka masam.

“Kau kenapa? Sakit perut?” Sanji menutup pintu ruang santai.

Yonji masih merengut, “Kau ini … kenap amalah sibuk mengurusi orang lain? Kau tidak kangen denganku? Dengan _Nee-sama_ , Ichiji dan Yonji?”

Mendengar nada merajuk seperti itu, Sanji mendekati Yonji dan merangkul pundak si bungsu, “Tentu saja aku kangen, makanya sekarang aku mau bicara dengan kalian semua.”

Akhirnya mereka berdua menuju ke kamar Reiju karena kata Yonji semua berkumpul di sana.

Di dalam kamar Reiju yang didominasi warna pastel lembut, anak-anak Vinsmoke berkumpul. Rasanya … sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Sanji masuk ke kamar ini.

“Sanji, duduklah sini! _Okaa-sama_ ingin bicara denganmu,” Reiju menepuk sisi kirinya di sofa yang kosong. Dia sedang membawa sebuah Denden Mushi.

Menurut, Sanji duduk di sebelah Reiju dan menerima Denden Mushi, “ _Okaa-sama_?”

“Sanji, anakku. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.”

Mendengar suara sang ibu, Sanji hampir saja goyah, “Maaf membuatmu cemas, _Okaa-sama_.”

“ _Aku tidak lebih cemas dari pada saudara-saudaramu yang setiap hari setiap waktu menghubungi Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama untuk menanyakan apa kami punya kabar tentangmu._ ”

Sanji tersenyum, “ _Okaa-sama_ harusnya tahu kalau mereka memang over protective,” dia lalu tertawa saat Reiju mencubit pipinya. Setelah sejenak berbincang dengan sang bunda, Sanji mengakhiri sambungan itu dan memberikan Denden Mushi tadi pada Reiju.

Kemudian mereka berlima melepas kangen dengan salilng bercerita apa saja yang terjadi selama dua tahun mereka berpisah. Tentu saja, tawa menggema di kamar itu saat Sanji bercerita kemana dia ‘terdampar’, bahkan Ichiji tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Betapa mereka merindukan suasana yang seperti ini.

.

.

Ichiji duduk perlahan di sisi tempat tidur di mana Sanji terlelap. Setelah puas melepas kangen, sepertinya lelah baru terasa dan Sanji langsung tidur begitu saja di kamar Reiju. Hanya tinggal Ichiji saja yang tinggal di dalam kamar karena Reiju menggiring Niji dan Yonji keluar. Ichiji berhutang pada kakak perempuannya.

Dalam diamnya, Ichiji memandang wajah Sanji. Wajah adiknya itu sedikit berubah garis wajahnya semakin keras, tampak dewasa. Rambutnya tetap lembut seperti dulu walau kini gayanya berubah. Tak pernah sehari pun sosok ini hilang dari pikirannya. Rasa cemas dan takutnya selama dua tahun ini menghilang sempurna. Sanji baik-baik saja. Dia ada di sini sekarang. Kembali bersama mereka.

“ _I miss you_ …” dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sanji. Sanji tak bergeming, tapi tak bangun.

Ichiji tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sanji, “ _Sweet dream_ ,” dia mencium kepala Sanji sebelum beranjak meninggalkan adik sekaligus pemilik hatinya.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya hujan turun begitu deras sampai matahari saja tak menampakkan wujudnya. Untung Nami sudah memberitahu perkiraan ini pada petugas di anjungan kemudi, jadi mereka bisa memilih jalur yang sekiranya tak begitu berangin. Harus Ichiji akui kalau kemampuan navigasi gadis itu sangat luar biasa. Tak salah kalau Sanji selalu menyanjung Nami.

Karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, Ichiji memilih untuk diam saja di kamar. Lagipula kapal mereka penuh dengan bajak laut. Biarpun itu _nakama_ Sanji, tetap saja rasanya tidak nyaman.

Tok tok.

“… Masuk!”

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah Sanji dengan membawa sebuah nampan, “Kau ini mau jadi petapa atau bagaimana? Aku bawakan makan siangmu,” Sanji menutup pintu kamar Ichiji.

“Kau masak apa hari ini?”

“ _Bouillabaisse_ ,” Sanji meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di meja, “dan segelas _Beaujolais_.”

Ichiji memberi isyarat supaya Sanji mendekat. Setelah Sanji berdiri di hadapannya, Ichiji meraih pergelangan tangan sang adik, “Duduklah di sini!” Ichiji menepuk pahanya.

“… Hah?!”

Tak sabar, Ichiji menarik lengan Sanji hingga adiknya itu dengan sukses terduduk di pangkuannya. Ichiji pun memeluk pinggang Sanji, usaha supaya si kembar nomor tiga itu tidak kabur.

Sedikit kesal karena tidak berkutik, Sanji melepaskan kacamata hitam milik Ichiji, “Setidaknya … pandang aku secara langsung, _nii_ - _sama_!”

Senyum menghias wajah tampan Ichiji. Tak lagi mereka bertukar kata karena keduanya tahu bukan itu yang diinginkan. Kedua tangan Sanji melingkar di leher Ichiji saat bibir mereka bertemu dalam sentuhan ringan yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi cumbuan panas.

Sekali Sanji mencoba untuk membuka mata, tapi dia segera menyesali keputusannya saat melihat pantulan dirinya di mata Ichiji. Tatapan yang seolah bisa menembus sampai ke dalam jiwanya. Maka Sanji lebih memilih kegelapan sebagai tempatnya menikmati cumbuan Ichiji. Hendak Sanji protes saat jemari Ichiji mulai menyusup ke balik kemejanya, tapi apa daya, tubuhnya bereaksi mendahului perintah dari otaknya. Erangan tertahan lolos dari bibir Sanji saat jemari Ichiji menyusuri tulang belakangnya.

Andai saja dia tidak ingat kalau dia sudha punya janji malam ini, dia pasti akan membiarkan Ichiji melakukan yang lebih dari ini. Sekuat hati Sanji melepaskan diri dari Ichiji walau tak rela juga, “Tidak … jangan sekarang.”

Jelas tampak bias kecewa di wajah Ichiji.

“Hei,” Sanji menyentuh sisi wajah Ichiji, “aku sudah janji kalau malam ini aku akan memasak untuk semua. Jadi … aku tidak mau kau membuatku tidak bisa bangun dan terpaksa melanggar janjiku. Kau kan tahu kalau bagiku janji itu sakral.”

Ichiji tetap diam.

Sanji menghela napas lalu dia mengecup sekilas bibir Ichiji, “… Setelah aku selesai memasak … aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau.”

Seketika wajah Ichiji berubah, meski orang awam tak akan pernah bisa menemukan perubahannya, “Janji, hm?”

“Janji,” Sanji berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, “sekarang jadi anak baik, habiskan makananmu dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan satu janjiku, sebelum menuju janji yang berikutnya,” dia berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti saat pintu masih setengah terbuka, “anak baik akan dapat hadiah yang menyenangkan.”

Setelah pintu tertutup, Ichiji terkekeh, “Hadiah, eh?” dia memakai lagi kacamata hitamnya, “ _well_ … kita lihat hadiah mana yang lebih baik nanti.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxs

 


	4. Chapter 4

Karena sudah dua tahun absen merasakan masakan Sanji, para anak Vinsmoke tak keberatan berkumpul di dek dengan tamu-tamu mereka, para bajak laut. Ichiji tetap saja menyendiri di tempat duduk paling dekat pagar seraya menikmati sepiring daging bakar empuk yang sungguh menggugah selera makannya. Dari sana dia melihar Sanji diapit rapat sekali oleh Niji dan Yonji.

Bukannya tidak sadar, Ichiji hanya mencoba cuek kalau Niji dan Yonji terang-terangan berusaha menjauhkan Sanji darinya.

Bukan. Bukan karena mereka tidak setuju. Tapi alasannya, seperti yang dikatakan Yonji, adalah:

“Kita ini kan kembar empat. Mana boleh yang satu mengklaim satu yang lain sebagai miliknya sendiri. Itu curang namanya. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh memonopoli Sanji. TITIK!”

Setelah puas ditertawakan oleh Reiju, sekarang Ichiji harus memutar otak bagaimana supaya dia punya waktu sendiri bersama Sanji.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**One Piece © Oda Eiichiro**

**New Adventure © aicchan**

**Family – Friendship - Humor**

**Alternate Reality**

**Happy Vinsmoke Family cuz I’m too tired of drama**

**M FOR LEMON!!**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Malam semakin larut tapi rasanya yang ada di dek justru semakin bersemangat. Kru Luffy sudah seru bernyanyi dan menari diiringi musik dari Brook. Ichiji akui, selera musik kelompok bajak laut itu membaik sejak dua tahun lalu, walau suara yang mengalun bernada sumbang, itu tertutup oleh merdunya musik.

Ichiji melihat Sanji menarik Niji dan yonji, memaksa mereka untuk menari diiringi lagu a la bajak laut. Awalny Niji dan Yonji menolak, toh pada akhirnya mereka ikut menggerakkan badan walau canggung. Di situasi normal, Ichiji pasti akan marah kalau ada yang bertingkah tidak selayaknya bangsawan seperti sekarang, tapi dia tak akan melakukan itu karena dia tak mau senyum Sanji menghilang. Ichiji melihat bagaimana akhirnya Niji dan Yonji menari dan bernyanyi di antara para bajak laut. Saling berangkulan dan bertepuk tangan. Sanji tertawa melihat dua saudaranya hampir terjatuh ke kolam karena terlalu asik menari.

Rasanya tenang … bisa melihat Sanji tersenyum lagi, tertawa, dikelilingi begitu banyak orang.

“Tu—tuan Ichiji.”

Ichiji menoleh dan melihat Cosette, juru masak yang dibimbing langsung oleh Sanji, “Tu—Tuan Sanji meminta saya memberikan ini untuk tuan,” Cosette menyuguhkan sewadah gelato coklat, _dessert_ kesukaannya.

Setelah Cosette pergi, Ichiji menikmati gelato itu. Memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan gelato buatan Sanji, ini sangat sesuai dengan seleranya. Pandangan Ichiji tertuju pada Sanji yang ternyata juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ichiji mengangkat sedikit gelas gelato-nya, membuat Sanji tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali bernyanyi dan menari.

.

Musik dan perayaan semakin meriah, sekarang awak kapal pun ikut berkumpul di dek, sekedar melepas lelah dan menikmati makanan enak. Saat itu Ichiji melihat Sanji mengobrol sebentar dengan Reiju dan dua kru wanita Topi Jerami, lalu Sanji melambai ringan dan masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya dia berhenti dan memberi isyarat pada Ichiji dengan kepalanya.

Ichiji meletakkan gelas gelato yang sudah kosong lalu beranjak berdiri. Dia melirik pada Niji dan Yonji yang sudah setengah mabuk berangkulan dengan anggota Topi Jerami sambil bernyanyi lagu entah apa. Kemudian dia beranjak berdiri dan mengikuti Sanji.

Dia melihat Sanji sudah ada di ujung koridor, tepat di anak tangga terbawah menuju lantai dua tempat kamar-kamar mereka berada karena lantai satu hanya berisi ruang santai dan juga dua ruang kosong yang tidak jelas fungsinya apa.

Ichiji berhenti beberapa langkah dari Sanji yang sedang membuka ikatan dasinya. Senyum tipis melengkung di bibir Ichiji, “Kau mengundangku?”

“Siapa yang begitu?” Sanji menaiki tangga, “aku hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku. Kalau kau tidak mau … ya sudah,” dia terus melangkah.

Ichiji menyusul Sanji dan menangkap lengan adiknya, “Kemari kau!”

Karena posisinya ada beberapa anak tangga di atas Ichiji, Sanji membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium bibir Ichiji, “Malam masih panjang … kau punya sesuatu yang menarik supaya aku tidak mengantuk?”

Senyum di wajah Ichiji berubah menjadi seringai, “Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, _otouto yo_.”

.

“Mmp!!” Sanji terhempas ke tempat tidur Ichiji yang sepertinya muat ditempati lima orang dewasa sekaligus.

Ichiji naik ke tempat tidur, memposisinya dirinya agar sang adik tidak berkutik di bawahnya. Dengan satu sentakan, Ichiji memembuka kemeja Sanji, membuat kancing-kancing di sana menggelinding pasrah ke kasur.

“Nn … kau hutang baju padaku, _nii_ - _sama_ ,” Sanji menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan Ichiji menyusuri pinggangnya.

Tanpa kesulitan, Ichiji memutuskan ikat pinggang kulit yang dipakai Sanji. Dia terlalu tidak sabar untuk membukanya dengan benar, “Aku akan belikan seisi toko … atau kota kalau kau mau. Jadi sekarang diamlah!”

Tersingkir sudah semua kain yang menutupi tubuh Sanji. Dia sepolos seperti saat baru di lahirkan dan jiwanya terasa seperti dikorek keluar oleh tatapan Ichiji yang tak lagi terhalang lensa hitam. Tubuhnya terasa panas walah Ichiji belum melakukan apapun.

“Mmm … kau tampak lebih lezat dari semua hidangan tadi,” Ichiji merendahkan tubuhnya, menjamah leher jenjang Sanji yang dihiasi tato 66. Bibirnya merasakan detak jantung Sanji yang perlahan semakin cepat.

Jarinya menyentuh titik sesitif di dada Sanji, menimbulkan reaksi yang sungguh menyenangkan. Sementara jarinya beredar di tubuh Sanji, bibir Ichiji menjajah bibir adiknya yang terlihat sungguh menggoda.

Tak berhenti di situ, tangan Ichiji menggerayangi tubuh Sanji. Menyusuri setiap lekuknya, merasakan bentuk ototnya yang terpahat sempurna. Leher, pundak, pinggang hingga kaki tak ada yang tak tersentuh oleh Ichiji.

Erang lirih Sanji menggelitik syaraf Ichiji.

“ _Nii_ … _-sama_ …” tangan Sanji erat mencengkram seprai.

Ichiji memindah posisi kaki kanannya di antara kedua kaki Sanji, dengan sengaja dia menggerakkan pahanya, membuat Sanji tersentak.

“Mmm? Kau sudah tidak sabar?”

Sanji memandang kesal pada Ichiji, “Tak usah main-main! Sentuh aku … miliki aku … _._ ”

Akal sehat terputus seutuhnya dari kepala Ichiji. Tak ada yang dia pikirkan selain cara bagaimana menikmati sajian di hadapanya ini.

Bibir Ichiji yang telah puas menjelahi bibir Sanji kini bergerak ke bawah. Leher, dada, perut, dengan sengaja meninggalkan jejak merah di tempat yang dia singgahi. Sebelum menikmati sajian utamanya, Ichiji memandang tubuh Sanji yang tergolek di tempat tidurnya. Hasratnya sudah tak lagi tertahan …

Suara merdu desahan Sanji membuat Ichiji tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Dia semakin menikmati kelelakian Sanji yang kini ada di dalam mulutnya. Suhu tubuh Sanji terasa bagaikan ada bara api yang berkobar dalam tubuhnya.

Panas.

Menggoda.

Ichiji mengakhiri sentuhannya tepat sebelum Sanji mencapai pelepasan. Sontak saja itu membuat Sanji mengerang protes, membawa senyum kembali ke wajah tampan Ichiji, “Tenang … malam masih panjang.”

Jemari Ichiji menyentuh substansi kental yang membasahi bagian dalam kaki Sanji, “Kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik, _otouto_ …”

Ichiji tak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Sanji saat jemarinya menyusuri titik tersembunyi di tubuh adiknya. Reaksi dari Sanji membuatnya semakin tak sabar, “Jangan … tahan suaramu!” Ichiji menyingkirkan tangan Sanji yang menutup mulutnya, “aku ingin menikmati semua tentangmu.”

Tak kuasa membantah, Sanji membiarkan suaranya memenuhi hampa kamar itu.

Dua jari Ichiji kini membuka jalan yang sebelumnya tak pernah tersentuh dan dia tersenyum penuh kepuasaan saat Sanji mendesah panjang. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Sanji untuk sekedar bernapas, Ichiji menahan kedua paha Sanji sebelum akhirnya mengklaim tubuh itu utuh sebagai miliknya.

Suara Sanji tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Ichiji menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan panas yang membungkus dirinya. Dia mulai bergerak tanpa menunggu sampai Sanji terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Ichiji merengkuh Sanji dalam pelukan yang langsung dibalas erat oleh adiknya.

Mereka bergerak bagaikan orang yang kerasukan. Tak lagi hanya cumbuan yang Ichiji beri di tubuh Sanji, tapi juga gigitan-gigitan sensual di setiap tempat yang bisa dia jangkau. Pun itu berbalas dengan sedikit perih di punggungnya, sudah barang pasti kuku Sanji menorehkan bukti keintiman mereka di punggung Ichiji.

“ _Nii-sama … Nii-sama ….”_

Telinga Ichiji dimanja oleh suara Sanji, tubuhnya dimanja oleh pesona tubuh Sanji yang bagaikan candu. Tak peduli sudah berapa kali Sanji takluk di bawah kendalinya, Ichiji masih terus bergerak, menjamah sisi terdalam di tubuh adiknya.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

.

Sanji terbaring pasrah di seprai yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Kedua tangannya terbelenggu rantai yang terikat di tiang tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terpenjara oleh sentuhan Ichiji yang menjamah tanpa meninggalkan sejengkal pun tak tersentuh. Terlebih kini matanya tertutup kain hitam, membuatnya tak bisa melihat apapun. Setiap sentuhan Ichiji membuatnya gila.

Napasnya memburu. Otaknya berhenti bekerja.

Yang dia rasakan hanyalah gelora gairah yang makin menggila. Bagaimana tidak, merasakan dalam mulut Ichiji memanjanya, menikmatiya dengan lapar, Sanji kalah oleh nafsu primitifnya.

“ _Nii-sama …_ ” punggung Sanji melengkung, menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Ichiji. Satu desahan lirih lolos saat Sanji merasakan sentuhan di dalam tubuhnya. Dalam, semakin dalam. Alpanya penglihatan membuat indera Sanji bekerja lebih sensitif.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sanji menyerah, membiarkan tubuhnya meneriakkan segala yang dia rasa. Logikanya terpenjara dalam desakan hasrat yang tak lagi tertahan.

“Ichiji … _nii-sama_ …” Sanji merasakan Ichiji bergerak perlahan.

“Apa yang kau mau, adikku sayang?”

Tubuh Sanji terlonjak mendengar suara Ichiji tepat di telinganya, “Nnn … sentuh aku … _nii-sama_ ….”

“Hmm?”

Sanji mengerang saat merasakan bibir Ichiji mencumbu lehernya.

“Kau lupa kata saktinya … Sanji.”

Tubuh Sanji bereaksi hebat saat titik sensitif di dadanya dinikmati leh Ichiji, begitu juga dengan pinunggung dan pinggangnya yang tak bebas dari jajahan, “… _Please_ …” pintanya lirih, sudah tak sanggup lagi.

 Dalam kegelapan, Sanji merasakan Ichiji lagi-lagi berpindah posisi dan dalam sekejab kehampaan tubuhnya menghilang, terisi panas yang seakan melelehkan tulangnya. Sanji tak sempat bersuara karena bibirnya keburu dibungkam oleh bibir Ichiji.

Tak ada yang bisa Sanji lakukan selain membiarkan kakaknya berlaku sesuka hati, berulang kali membuatnya merasakan bagai terbang ke lapisan langit tertinggi. Mereka bergerak begitu cepat, Sanji berusaha mengimbangi Ichiji namun nyatanya dia hanya mampu menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada sang kakak.

Kegelapan yang mengelilinginya berpadu dengan panas yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sensasi yang menggelitik seluruh kesadaran Sanji. Mengukir keintiman mereka begitu dalam, menandai bahwa Sanji salah milik Ichiji. Bahwa mereka terhubung oleh sebuah rasa sekental darah yang mengalir di nadi mereka.

Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Sepanjang sisa malam, Sanji membiarkan Ichiji mendominasi jiwa dan raganya. Membawanya ke sebuah sisi dunia tak tak pernah dia kenal sebelumnya.

.

.

Ichiji menyelimuti Sanji sebatas pundak. Rambut pirang adiknya tampak berantakan dan tergerai begitu saja di bantal. Napas Sanji terdengar teratur, pertanda kalau dia lelap dalam tidurnya. Ichiji berbaring di sebelah Sanji, merangkulnya dalam pelukan. Tapi si sulung dari para kembar itu tak berniat untuk tidur.

Sinar matahari sudah mengintip di balik tirai jendela. Tapi suasana masih sangat sepi. Mungkin yang lain pulas bergeletakan di dek. Ichiji tak mau ambil pusing dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurusi mereka. Ichiji mengecup kepala Sanji, membiarkan sang adik merapat dan bersandar nyaman di pundaknya.

Betapa ingin Ichiji mengikat sosok ini agar tetap berada di sampingnya. Tapi masa lalu sudah mengajarkan bahwa keegoisan tak pernah membawa hasil yang baik. Sanji memiliki mimpi di luar sana dan dia tak berhak merengut mimpi itu.

Selama dua tahun berpisah, Ichiji menemukan banyak sekali perubahan yang menyenangkan dari Sanji. Mata si kembar ke-tiga itu terlihat sangat berkilau jauh lebih jernih dari saat dia masih tinggal di Germa. Senyumnya begitu lepas seolah dia tak memiliki beban hidup.

Sanji telah menemukan tempat di mana dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Menjadi seorang Sanji, bukan seorang Pangeran dari kerajaan Germa. Bukan pula seorang jendral perang yang ditakuti.

Akan Ichiji lakukan apapun agar senyum tak hilang dari sosok yang paling dia cintai, karena kebahagiaan Sanji adalah segalanya bagi Ichiji.

.

#

.

Di hari ke tiga, Ace dan Sabo juga Koala berpamitan. Mereka tak bisa tinggal lama karena mereka tetap punya kewajiban untuk kembali pada ‘keluarga’ mereka. Sesungguhnya Ichiji cukup heran juga bagaimana Luffy, Ace dan Sabo yang tak sedarah tampak begitu akrab, seolah mereka adalah saudara sekandung.

Selama masa tinggal dua orang itu di kapal Germa, Sanji lumayan banyak menghabiskan waktu disela lepas kangen Ace dan Sabo bersama Luffy. Sanji senang mendengar kisah masa kecil tiga orang itu, jauh di East Blue. Hidup dalam naungan alam. Bebas.

Sebagai bentuk rasa hormatnya, Sanji membekali mereka yang akan pergi dengan makanan yang sepertinya cukup untuk cadangan sebulan.

Setelah pintu ‘garasi’ tertutup lagi, mereka semua kembali ke dek utama. Ichiji berdiri bersandar di pagar dek, memandang air laut yang terbelah karena laju kapal. Grand Line benar-benar laut yang ajaib, tanpa disangka, Ichiji jadi merasa betah ada di lautan lepas ini.

“Kenapa kau melamun saja?”

Ichiji bergeser saat Sanji berdiri di sebelahnya.

“Aku mau membuat makan siang, kau mau apa?”

“Apapun.”

“’Apapun’ itu jawaban yang paling menyebalkan,” kata Sanji sambil menyalakan rokoknya, “kondisi Luffy sudah hampir pulih sepenuhnya. Law juga. Jadi satu dua hari ini kami akan berlayar lagi.”

Tak ada jawaban dari Ichiji.

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya, “Kalian tidak ada niat kembali ke North Blue? Bukankah sebentar lagi ada pertemuan menyebalkan dengan para petinggi negara lain?”

“ _Otou-sama_ bilang tidak perlu datang. Malah … dia bilang kami menunggu saja di Grand Line karena setelah pertemuan itu, Germa akan menjelajah Grand Line. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk penelitian. Sepertinya _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ sudah gatal ingin masuk lab lagi.”

Sanji tertawa, “Harusnya aku bawakan _sample_ Tsurume, ya ….”

“Siapa?”

“Tsurume … Kraken peliharaan Luffy,” Sanji tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Ichiji, “aku serius. Waktu perjalanan kami ke Fishman Island, kami sempat melawan seekor kraken yang besarnya luar biasa. Pada akhirnya si Kraken itu malah akur dengan Luffy.”

“Hah! Kalian semua ini memang tidak waras.”

Sanji masih tertawa.

Ketenangan di antara mereka langsung buyar saat terdengar suara Yonji yang dalam sekejab sudah _nemplok_ di punggung Sanji.

“SANJIIII!!! AYO LATIHAN DENGANKU!!” pinta Yonji dengan nada paksaan yang tak terbantah.

“Kau ini kenapa?!” Sanji terlihat seperti guling dalam pelukan Yonji.

“Luffy bilang sebentar lagi kalian akan pergi, aku mau latihan denganmu sekali saja!! Ayolah!!”

“Tapi aku harus buat makan siang.”

“Kan ada Cosette!! Ayolaaaaaaah!!”

Ichiji menepuk kepala Sanji, “Temani saja dia sebelum Yonji menangis.”

“Aku gak bakal nangis, hisss…” Yonji mendesis pada Ichiji.

Akhirnya Sanji mengalah dan pasrah digeret Yonji ke ruang latihan di bawah. Rupanya di sana sudah ada Zoro dan Niji yang beradu kemampuan berpedang mereka. Dari pedang yang dibawa Niji, tampak aliran listrik yang berpedar berbahaya, sesuai dengan julukannya, Electric Blue. Sanji tak meragukan kemampuan Niji, tapi … Zoro sedikit lebih kuat dibanding saudara kembarnya itu. Tapi melihat Zoro memakai kain di kepalanya, itu tanda kalau Zoro serius menghadapi Niji. Itu membuat Sanji tersenyum puas.

“AH!!” Niji terpental ke belakang tapi masih bisa menapak sempurna,”Heh! Kau makin kuat saja, Roronoa.”

“Mungkin kau yang kurang latihan,” Zoro menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, “Oh, Cook. Kau di sini juga rupanya.”

Sanji mematikan rokoknya, “Ya—kurasa berolah raga sebentar tak ada salahnya,” dia membuka jasnya dan melipatnya rapi di kursi kayu panjang di ruangan itu.

“YAY!! Kalian minggir dulu!” seru Yonji yang langsung berdiri di tengah arena, “Ayo sini! Kuharap kau tidak jadi lemah karena terlalu banyak memasak,” Yonji memasang kuda-kuda. Sama seperti Sanji, Yonji mengandalkan tubuhnya sendiri di setiap pertarungan, tanpa bantuan senjata.

“Aku tidak akan kalah, Yonji. Kau tahu sendiri apa jadinya kalau kau meremehkanku,” Sanji menyelipkan dasinya ke dalam saku kemeja, “majulah!”

Niji dan Zoro menonton dari pinggir arena.

“Hei, apa Sanji semakin kuat menurutmu?” tanya Niji.

Zoro melepas kaitan tiga pedangnya, “mengingat kalau dia termasuk satu dari tiga monster di kru kami, ya—dia kuat.”

Niji melipat tangan di dadanya, “Dia itu berbeda dengan kami sejak kecil, tapi untuk urusan otak, dia tidak terkalahkan. Bahkan Ichiji saja mengakui itu.”

“Cook memang jagonya menghilang, begitu muncul, dia mengambil _spotlight_.”

Niji tertawa, “Kebiasaan lama tidak hilang juga rupanya. Sejak dulu dia selalu begitu. Kalau punya ide, dia tidak akan mau repot membaginya dengan orang lain dan memilih untuk langsung mengeksekusinya sendiri.”

“Tapi dia akan menang.”

“Apa?” Niji memandang Zoro.

“Cook akan menang melawan Yonji.”

Pandangan Niji teralih ke arena di mana kini Sanji sengaja menjatuhkan diri, bertopang pada dua tangannya lalu memberi satu tendangan telak ke rahang Yonji yang langsung terpelanting ke belakang dan roboh di matras arena.

“HNGG!! SIAL!!” Yonji tetap berbaring di matras sambil mengusap dagunya, “tendanganmu makin kuat saja, Sanji.”

Sanji menghampiri Yonji dan membantu adiknya berdiri, “Jangan meremehkanku. Begini-begini aku dilatih langsung oleh salah satu petinggi Revolution Army.”

“Setelah ini lawan aku,” kata Niji, “aku tidak akan segan-segan seperti Yonji.”

“Silahkan saja! Majulah!”

Kali ini Yonji yang menonton dari pinggir, masih mengusap-usap dagunya.

“Kau mengalah?”

“Bah!! Buat apa aku mengalah? Dia memang kuat,” Yonji mengerucutkan mulutnya.

“Tapi kau mengurangi tenagamu.”

“Hanya sedikit,” Yonji duduk di kursi, “seberapapun aku ingin, aku tidak bisa serius melawannya.”

Zoro, yang sudah tahu cerita tentang Sanji yang ‘tertinggal’ setahun dari saudara-saudaranya, ikut duduk di kursi, “Cook bukan orang lemah. Mungkin dia kehilangan waktunya setahun, tapi dia membayarnya dengan berlatih dua kali lebih keras dari kalian.”

Yonji bertopang dagu, “Kau itu barusan kenal sama Sanji kenapa berlagak seperti sudah tahu dia sejak lama, sih? Menyebalkan.”

“Hidup sekapal dengannya sudah cukup untukku tahu kebiasaan dan sifatnya.”

Yonji makin merengut, “Hei, Roronoa ….”

“Hm?”

“Apa … Sanji bahagia? Apa dia … tidak ada masalah dengan _nakama_ yang lain?”

Menangkap nada cemas dalam suara Yonji, Zoro tersenyum, “Kau tidak usah khawatir, untuk urusan kesetiaan, Sanji tidak kalah dengan _nakama_ lainnya. Sumpah setianya pada Luffy bukan hanya di mulut saja.”

Tak tahu harus kesal apa senang, Yonji melompat berdiri, “AAAAAAAARRGHH!!! NIJI JANGAN GANGGU SANJIIII!!!” mendadak saja dia melesat menabrak Niji yang hendak membanting Sanji ke matras, alhasil mereka bertiga terjatuh bertindihan di sana.

“YONJI BEGO!! BAHAYA TAHU!!” Niji menjitak kepala Yonji yang tertindih antara Sanji dan Niji.

“Habisnya kau mau jahati Sanji.”

“HAH?! INI LATIHAN BEGO!!”

“AKU GAK BEGO!!”

Sanji melerai sebelum terjadi adu tinju sungguhan di sana, “Sudah sudah!! Yonji, bangun! Kau mau buat aku gepeng atau gimana? Dan Niji … anggap saja ada badai yang mengganggu latihan kita.” Sanji berdiri dengan bantuan Niji karena Yonji masih _nemplok_ di punggungnya, “jangan tertawa kau, _Marimo_!” kata Sanji kesal pada Zoro yang terbahak.

“Kalian itu lucu sekali. Sebenarnya akrab atau musuh bebuyutan, aku tidak mengerti.”

Yonji menjulurkan lidah pada Zoro, masih memeluk Sanji dari belakang.

Setelah kerusuhan di sana, Sanji diseret Yonji dan Niji kembali ke dek utama, melarangnya untuk masuk dapur karena mereka butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk bersama sebelum Sanji berlayar mengelilingi lautan lagi.

.

“Yonji … kau mau sampai kapan jadi cicak seperti itu?” Reiju menuang teh untuk dirinya sendiri saat lagi-lagi kamarnya dipakai sebagai _base camp_ untuk berbincang.

“Kalau tidak begini nanti Ichiji pasti memonopoli Sanji lagi. Enak saja! Tidak akan aku biarkan!”

“… Aku tidak memonopolinya,” kata Ichiji, menikmati biskuit coklat yang pagi tadi sempat dibuat oleh Sanji.”

“Mana ada maling mengaku,” kata Niji.

Reiju tertawa, “Susah ya, Sanji, jadi saudara kesayangan.”

Sementara Sanji duduk diam dipepet Yonji dan Niji, “Terserah mereka sajalah,” katanya. Sudah lelah mau marah.

Kemudian sekali lagi Sanji dijejali begitu banyak pertanyaan tentang perjalanannya menjadi bajak laut. Yonji yang sangat penasaran dengan Fishman Island berulang kali menanyakan hal yang sama. Niji malah lebih penasaran dengan sosok Rayleigh, _first mate_ sang Raja Bajak Laut, Gol D Roger. Setelah Sanji bilang kalau Rayleigh menetap di Sabaody, Niji memutuskan kalau setelah ini mereka akan putar balik ke Sabody demi menemui legenda hidup itu.

“Aku lebih terkejut lagi kalau Luffy bertemu … bahkan dicintai oleh Boa Hancock. Kecantikan wanita itu tersohor di seluruh pelosok lautan,” Reiju duduk di sandaran tangan di sofa tempat Ichiji duduk, “bocah itu beruntung sekali.”

Sanji tersenyum, “Boa memang luar biasa cantik, tapi bagiku tetap _Nee-sama_ yang terbaik.”

“ _Ara_ … mulut manismu itu sama sekali tidak berubah, Sanji.”

Ichiji menopangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kirinya, “Jadi bisa dibilang kalau bajak laut Shirohige, bajak laut Kuja dan Revolution Army sekarang adalah aliansi kalian juga?”

“Begitulah. Luffy bukan tipe yang menganggap aliansi adalah keperluan politik dan militer, baginya aliansi adalah teman. Sesederhana itu,” Sanji memandang ke luar jendela, “Law juga sudah terjebak pesona sesat dalam polosnya senyuman Luffy,” dia terkekeh, “sungguh rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat sosok macam Law yang dikenal bengis dan berdarah dingin, sekarang malah sering bertindak _absurd_.”

“Kelompokmu itu memang kumpulan orang aneh semua. Kecuali yang cewek.”

Sanji menjitak kepala Yonji, “Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Nami- _san_ dan Robin- _chan_!”

Yonji mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“Tapi Chopper lucu. Dia anak yang pintar, ilmu kedokterannya juga luas sekali,” kata Reiju.

“Lucu … _Nee-sama_ , Chopper bukan anak kecil. Umurnya sudah tujuh belas tahun.”

“Masa?!” Reiju terkejut, “tapi dia imut sekali. Aku suka memeluknya. Bulunya halus dan dia empuk sekali.”

“… Dia juga bukan peliharaan, _Nee-sama_.”

Reiju tertawa, “Tapi _bounty_ -nya hanya segitu.”

Sanji mendengus, “Itu hanya karena mereka tak tahu kekuatan Chopper yang sebenarnya,” Sanji duduk bersandar.

“Lalu si manusia cyborg itu … serius hampir seluruh tubuhnya itu mesin?” tanya Yonji.

“Yap. Dia bahkan punya robot sendiri di Sunny.”

“Robot?!” seru Niji dan Yonji, “Kenapa kau tidak bilang?”

“Kalian bisa melihatnya kapan pun kalian mau.”

“WAHOOOO!!” Niji dan Yonji langsung berdiri lalu langsung keluar dari kamar Reiju.

Reiju tertawa, “Kau ini selalu saja punya cara untuk mengurus mereka.”

“Sudah terbiasa,” Sanji meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena dipeluk erat oleh Yonji sejak tadi.

Reiju berpindah duduk ke sebelah Sanji, “Jadi setelah ini kalian jadi pejuang LDR lagi? Kasihan sekali.”

“Tidak usah mengejek,” kata Ichiji.

“Loh … aku kan cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya.”

“Tapi nadamu itu mengejek.”

Reiju tertawa lagi, “Kau tahu, Sanji. Kami semua sampai kesusahan saat berurusan dengan Marine yang mempertanyakan kenapa putra keluarga Vinsmoke bisa ikut kelompok Topi Jerami menebar kekacuan di sana sini. Bukan kesusahan karena mereka, tapi karena Ichiji yang rasanya siap menguliti anggota Marine itu hidup-hidup.”

“Salah mereka sendiri,” Ichiji meminum tehnya.

Sanji tersenyum, “Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian semua.”

“Keterlaluan kalau sampai tidak kangen pada kami semua,” Reiju bersandar pada Sanji, “kuharap petualanganmu setelah ini akan makin menyenangkan.”

“Hmm … kurasa selama aku bersama Luffy, hidupku tidak akan pernah jadi membosankan.”

Hari itu akhirnya Sanji dibebastugaskan dari urusan dapur karena saat makan malam, lagi-lagi Niji dan Yonji menempelinya, membuat Reiju puas mentertawakan Ichiji yang tetap berusaha bersikap cuek.

.

#

.

“Sanji, kau tahu dimana guntingku? Yang kecil berwarna merah?”

“Ah! Aku simpan di meja kerjamu, Chopper. Jangan letakkan benda tajam begitu sembarangan.”

“Ehehehe… makasih, Sanji.”

“Sanji- _kun_ , isi pancimu sudah mendidih, perlu aku matikan?”

“Tidak perlu, Nami- _san_. Aku butuh itu tetap mendidih sampai airnya habis,” suara Sanji berubah lembut saat bicara dengan Nami.

“Sanji~ Makan!!”

“B’RISIK!! KAU BARU SAJA SARAPAN, LUFFY!!”

“Oi, Cook, beri aku sake!!”

Kali ini tendangan maut meluncur ke arah si ahli pedang yang langsung melenggang ke dapur, “JAUHI DAPURKU, _MARIMO_!!!”

Yonji menepuk pundak Sanji, “Kau itu _nakama_ , apa ibu mereka, sih?”

“Entahlah. Aku sendiri bingung.”

Reiju tertawa, “Sanji dari dulu sudah seperti ibu-ibu sih. Kan dia yang selalu mengomel kalau kalian tidak merapikan kamar.”

“ _Nee-sama_ …” Sanji menundukkan kepalanya.

“Perlu tambahan pisau, Sanji? Mungkin kau butuh beberapa untuk jadi senjata darurat sebelum dapurmu dijarah.”

“Hah! Kakiku saja sudah cukup,” Sanji merapikan dasinya, “kalian daripada bergerombol di sini, lebih baik minggir sa—USOPP!! JANGAN LETAKKAN KOTAKMU DI SANA!!”

Yang diteriaki sampai melompat saking kagetnya dan buru-buru nyengir sambil menyingkirkan kotak peralatannya dari dekat tangga.

Reiju tertawa lagi, “Pantas sekarang kau makin ‘tangguh’, Sanji. Setiap hari kau harus mengurus yang seperti ini,” dia mengusap pipi Sanji, “jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kali ini jangan sampai kita putus komunikasi.”

“ _Nee-sama_ tenang saja, sekarang sudah ada _vivre card_. Sejauh apapun kita berpisah, kita pasti akan bisa bertemu lagi.”

Kemudian Ichiji naik ke atas Sunny dengan membawa sebuah tas kecil, “Ini bawalah!”

“Apa ini?”

“Beberapa buku resep dan bahan bacaan baru untukmu.”

“Oh … makasih,” Sanji menerima tas itu.

“Yak!!” Reiju menepuk tangannya sekali, “Niji, Yonji, kalian bantu aku bawa beberapa barang lagi!”

“EEEEH?!” yang protes paling keras adalah Yonji.

“Sudah sini! Kalian kualat nanti kalau mengganggu sejoli yang mau berpisah,” Reiju terkekeh. Dia mendorong punggung Niji dan Yonji yang masih menggerutu, mengatai Ichiji curang dan sebagainya.

Abai pada dua kembarannya, Ichiji memandang Sanji, “Sampai bertemu lagi, Sanji.”

“Ya— asal kalian tidak menguntitku kemana pun aku pergi,” Sanji setengah tertawa, “petualangan besar menunggu kami di Zou, jadi sampai ada kabar dariku, jangan sekali-sekali coba menyusul kami!”

Wajah Ichiji mengeras, “Kalian yakin mau cari gara-gara dengan Yonkou?”

“Perintah kapten. Juga demi aliansi dengan bajak laut Heart,” Sanji menoleh pada Law yang berdiri di dekat tiang utama, tampak mengobrol dengan Robin dan Franky.

“Kami bisa membantu kalian.”

“Tidak!” tolak Sanji seketika, “yang benar saja, Ichiji! Kalau Germa sampai bersinggungan dengan Yonkou, kalian pikir itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada rumah kita?”

Ichiji tak menjawab.

“Kami akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Lihat saja berita di koran nanti. Luffy akan sekali lagi mengguncang lautan.”

“Kau percaya sekali pada kaptenmu itu.”

“Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak percaya padanya, aku tidak akan bergabung dengannya,” Sanji mengeluarkan rokok dari saku celana tapi Ichiji menahan tangannya.

“Coba … sedikit saja kau kurangi rokokmu itu, Sanji! Mulutmu bau tembakau.”

Mendengar itu, bukannya tersinggung, Sanji justru tersenyum lebar, “Tapi kau tidak pernah protes saat menciumku … _nii-sama,_ ” dia sengaja bicara dengan nada berbisik.

Ichiji mengacak rambut Sanji, “Pergi dan urus anak-anakmu itu! Salah sedikit, kapal ini rasanya bisa tenggelam sebelum kalian sampai di tujuan berikutnya.”

Maka Sanji pun bergabung dengan _nakama_ -nya untuk mempersiapkan pelayaran menuju Zou yang sudah dekat, ditandai dengan pergerakan _vivre card_ yang dibawa oleh Law.

Sanji memandang pantulan wajahnya di kacamata hitam milik Ichiji, “Saat kita bertemu lagi … ” dia menyentuh dadanya, merasakan jam saku pemberian dari Ichiji tersimpan di kantong dalam jasnya, “kuharap kau tidak akan mengambil jam ini kembali.”

“Itu tak akan mungkin terjadi,” Ichiji sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Sanji, “jangan berani berpaling dariku!”

“Mmm … tergantung siapa yang aku temui di perjalananku nanti … _nii-sama.”_

“Tak akan ada yang seperti aku.”

Sanji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “Percaya dirimu itu tidak bisa hilang, ya?! Menyebalkan.”

Kemudian setelah Reiju memberdayakan tenaga Niji dan Yonji untuk memasukkan beberapa barang tambahan ke Sunny, Luffy pun memberi komando supaya Sunny segera mengembangkan layar.

“Sampai jumpa lagi, Sanji,” Yonji memeluk kakaknya, “jangan sampai terluka parah lagi atau aku akan menyeretmu pulang.”

Sanji menepuk punggung punggung Yonji, “Sampai jumpa, Yonji.”

“Aku akan menghubungimu setiap hari. Pastikan Denden Mushi-nya tidak rusak lagi,” Reiju memberi kecupan di pipi Sanji, “segera beri kabar kalau kau selesai dengan urusan di Wano.”

“Pasti,” lalu dia beradu tinju dengan Niji, “kau jaga mereka! Jangan berkelahi terus dengan Yonji!”

“Aku tidak janji. Dia kan tumbalmu,” dan seketika kaki Niji menjadi sasaran tendangan dari Yonji.

“Kalau _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ sungguh jadi ke Grand Line, kalian harus memenuhi panggilan mereka,” ujar Ichiji.

Itu membuat Reiju tersenyum usil, “Alaaaah … bilang saja kau yang tidak bisa menahan rindumu.”

Ichiji tak menjawab.

Kemudian Luffy datang menghampiri mereka, “Sudah selesai, Sanji? Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Nami bilang akan ada angin kencang setelah ini.”

“Ou!” Sanji pun mengikuti Luffy naik ke Sunny.

Sekali lagi Sanji harus berpisah dengan keluarganya. Tapi dia tidak menyesali keputusan yang dia ambil. Keputusan untuk menjadi seorang bajak laut. Dunia masih begitu luasnya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang tak pernah Sanji lihat sebelumnya. Ada begitu banyak kejadian yang tak akan pernah dia alami andai dia tetap tinggal di North Blue dan menempati posisinya sebagai panglima perang Germa. Kini bagi Sanji … momen kejar-kejaran dengan Marine adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan

Seluruh kelompok Topi Jerami berdiri di pagar dek, melambai pada para anggota keluarga Vinsmoke dan juga awak kapal mereka.

Setelah Sunny menjauh, semua pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan dek. Zoro malah sudah pulas sejak tadi di bawah pohon. Brook dan Chopper memilih untuk bermain di ayunan. Law menyepi sendiri di Aquarium Bar. Nami dan Robin berniat ada di perpustakaan sampai waktunya makan siang. Franky siaga di kemudi, seperti biasa. Usopp juga pamit ingin berkarya di bengkelnya, sepertinya dia mendapat beberapa ide setelah berhari-hari menghabiskan waktu di kapal Germa yang memiliki teknologi mutakhir.

Luffy mengekori Sanji sampai ke dapur.

“Kau mau makan lagi, Luffy?” Sanji melepas jasnya lalu menggulung lengan kemeja yang dia kenakan.

“DAGING!!”

Sanji menjitak kepala Luffy, “Tidak ada daging lagi untukmu sampai makan malam.”

“Bhuuuu!!” Luffy cemberut lalu duduk di konter dapur.

“Aku buatkan sandwich saja. Dengan sosis,” Sanji sedikit mengalah melihat wajah melas Luffy.

Sambil menunggu, Luffy merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Lalu dia tertawa pelan.

“Kau kenapa?” Sanji memandang heran pada Luffy.

“Shishishi … tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang kau bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu lagi.”

Sanji memotong-motong roti untuk dijadikan sandwich, “Kurasa kita masih akan sering bertemu lagi dengan mereka.”

“Tidak masalah!” Luffy duduk tegak, “aku juga belum bertemu ayah dan ibumu. Jadi aku akan sangat menantikan saat itu tiba.”

Dengan cepat Sanji membuatkan sepiring sandwich berisi empat potong, “Ini untuk camilanmu. Jangan ke dapur lagi sebelum makan siang.”

“OOOHH!!” Luffy menerima piring itu dengan suka cita.

Sanji tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa yang menyangka di balik tubuh kecil dan sifat polos nan naif itu, tersimpan kekuatan yang amat besar. Kekuatan yang menarik begitu banyak orang, disegani kawan dan ditakuti lawan. Sanji sungguh beruntung dia bisa mengenal Luffy, bisa menjadi anggota bajak laut di bawah pimpinan pemuda itu.

Lalu Sanji beranjak dari dapur untuk mengambil jam saku dari jasnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Dia memandang angka satu yang terukir di sana.

Bohong kalau dia tak merasa berat berpisah dengan Ichiji. Bohong juga kalau dia merasa tak terbebani apapun menghadapi kenyataan kalau mereka baru bisa bertemu lagi entah kapan. Seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun? Memikirkan itu saja rindu sudah menghimpit dada Sanji.

Tapi Sanji yakin, seberapa jauh, seberapa lama waktu memisahkan mereka, ikatan yang telah terjalin tak akan mengendur. Bahkan mereka berharap kalau semakin lama tak bertemu, rasa yang ada akan semakin kuat. Akan semakin mengikat. Lagipula perpisahan kali ini tidak se- _ngenes_ perpisahan dua tahun lalu yang tanpa kabar dan berita. Sekarang di Sunny sudah ada Denden Mushi baru, Sanji juga membawa _vivre card_ milik Ichiji. Kominukasi mereka tak akan terputus lagi.

Sanji tersenyum dan mencium jam saku pemberian dari Ichiji sebelum menyimpannya kembali di kantung dalam jasnya.

“Osh!! Saatnya bekerja!!”

Dia kembali ke dapur untuk menunaikan perannya di kapal ini. Sebagai seorang koki. Sebagai penanggung jawab pangan dan nutrisi semua yang ada di Thousand Sunny. Saat ini, profesi sebagai koki dan bajak laut adalah kebanggaannya. Identitas yang akan dia junjung sebagai anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami.

Sampai mimpinya terwujud. Sampai mimpi Luffy terwujud. Sampai mimpi semua kru terwujud … Sanji akan meletakkan kesetiannya pada Luffy. Kesetiaan yang akan dia pertahankan dengan nyawa.

Ini adalah tekad hidupnya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxs

 

 


End file.
